Tale from the South
by PoisonRogue
Summary: AU! It's a ROMY! Set during the American Civil War. Chapter 20 up finally and it's the end! Please R&R . Enjoy . .
1. Qualms

Chapter one - (Mississippi, 1861)

The very words 'Government cannot endure permanently half slave, half free . . ." sent shivers down the spine of Raven Darkholme, the announcement made not long after this statement, that Abraham Lincoln had indeed been victorious in his campaign for presidency, turned her into a nervous wreck. A woman born into the higher classes of society, privileged to a certain degree of education for her gender, enabled her to decipher that quote and link it to the political stability her country of birth was in - doing nothing to qualm her fears.

She had heard many statements and rumors of republicans in the north making known of the fact that they wanted slavery abolished, agreeing with the rising protests and rallies in the industrialized cities for race equality - this all led her to believe that her way of life, the south's way of life was in jeopardy.

Two months later, the first news that the state of South Carolina had seceded from the union threw her completely - and in her silently frantic disposition wrote a letter to her childhood friend Priscilla, in hope of some comfort that she was not alone in her worries. It was all she needed, her dear husband having died but two years ago - leaving her in sole charge of the small but flourishing plantation on the banks of the Mississippi. Though in great shock at his sudden death, she had managed well considering her largely viewed gender-misplacement - if the newly established president and his northern politicians were to have their way, she would have nothing and so needed all the support she could get.

Not a week later, she received a letter in return from Priscilla who cordially assured her that she was not alone in her qualms and that she was most welcome to stay with her family down in Louisiana. This relieved Raven a great deal to know that she still had a reliable ally to turn to - though for the moment she conceded, despite her nervous tension - it was not necessary for her to abandon her late husbands home just yet.

But two months soon after, in the bleaker weathers of mid February - her mind changed yet again and as soon as she had become aware of the news that the majority of the southern states including Mississippi, had followed South Carolina's lead and had seceded from the now primarily northern union, had her recently calmed fears come rushing back to her.

Despondently, she sighed from the floor-length window of her lately departed husbands study as she looked out onto the open garden beyond. She wanted to smile at the peaceful scene of her son and daughter sat beneath a tree before her, but found herself unable to. The shuffle of feet behind her, made her turn her head abruptly at the unexpected disturbance - but she soon calmed herself as she realized it was only the house servant Ororo.

"Oh, Ororo . . . you did scare me" She admonished lightly as the tall, African-born woman stepped further into the room - stopping as her mistress spoke to her.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you" The serenely faced Ororo replied respectively.

"It does not matter. Could you be a dear and request that the carriage be made up, ready for tomorrow please" Raven asked pleasantly.

"Yes, of course. May I ask why?" The dark-skinned woman stepped up closer to her mistress as she returned her gaze to the window.

"We are leaving to stay with friends in Louisiana. As much as I hate to admit it, I think a war will tear this place apart and I don't know if I can keep it together" Raven glanced over to the woman beside her, receiving a nod in reply.

"You will be free Ororo, as will the others. Times are changing," She continued.

"Thank you, . . . forgive me, but I would wish to accompany you to Louisiana. You have become my family as well as my life, I would have nowhere to go if I did not follow you" Ororo said gently but firmly. It was true, she had been with the Darkholme family since the children were small, having been a large influence as they had grown-up and in return had been treated well. Yes, she did hate the idea of slavery and the degrading, dehumanizing mark it left on her people - but, to say that she had completely hated her time with the Darkholme's would be a lie and she felt tied to them, despite her pending freedom from a life of servitude - even if she was to leave, she would have no work, no place to go - her parents having passed away when she was a child, leaving her vulnerable to slave gatherers in her native homeland.

"Thank you Ororo, you are a true friend" Raven replied softly with a small, grateful smile. Ororo returned the facial gesture and made leave to complete her task. Raven watched the woman leave before turning back to the window - now all she had to do was tell her offspring and that was going to be easier said than done. With a deep sigh, she exited the study and made her way outside. Stepping onto the dusty track below the colonial white steps leading up to the back porch, she lifted her floor-sweeping, moss green dress so that it did not drag through the dirt and began to walk to the large tree of which her son and daughter were sat beneath. She admired them both as they sat there, completely oblivious to her approaching figure - the eldest, her nineteen year old daughter Anna sat up against the rough bark on an overly protruding root, engrossed entirely in the book she was reading - Kurt, two years younger than his sibling, sat a few feet away, legs crossed with what she assumed was extra study, folded out on his lap. She drew closer to them silently - unwittingly stepping on a brittle twig hidden in the grass below her feet, instantly making the two youngsters look up swiftly as they realized her presence. Raven smiled apologetically as she walked the last couple of steps toward them and stopped graciously, twisting her hands together before her as she built up the nerve to tell them the potentially devastating news.

"Anna, Kurt . . . I have some news to tell you" She began calmly. Anna and Kurt looked up to her attentively.

"What is it Mother?" Kurt pressed lightly, noticing the slight uneasiness in her body language and tone of voice.

"The state of Mississippi has withdrawn from the Union. You both know what that means and so we are going to leave" She finished quietly.

"Whaht? No, we cain't" Anna protested as she looked on astounded, her book dropping to her side.

"Please Anna, the north will surely cut off supplies and everything we need to run this place and we simply have not got the means to carry on without their trade" Raven tried to convince her fiery daughter as well as herself.

"Momma they might not! Givin' in now is doin' exactly whaht they want us ta do!" Anna replied hastily, standing up to make her point more clearly.

"I'm sorry, but this is my decision and we are leaving - tomorrow. So be helpful and pack up your things" Raven responded sharply before turning about and making her way back to the house - she could see her daughters point and she felt the need to end the conversation quickly, incase she changed her mind yet again. She had it all planned out, she would send off a short letter to Priscilla to let her know of their arrival - hopefully, it would get there before they did - and leave first thing in the morning. She would be able to arrange everything to do with the business when she reached Louisiana, she may need help from Priscilla's husband Owen for that.

Anna watched her Mother walk away briskly. She clenched her fists in annoyance, she didn't want to leave and couldn't see why her Mother thought it necessary to do so. This was her home, she had grown-up here and despite her childhood longings for adventure away from the quiet up bringing she had experienced, she loved it none-the-less.

"It's not fair" She seethed quietly, watching quietly as her Mother disappeared back into the house.

"I know, but she's right" Kurt countered quietly, standing slowly and taking a few steps to rest beside his sister. Anna simply sighed resignedly, there was nothing she could do. Her Mother had struggled to run the plantation single-handedly since their Father had died and despite her and Kurt being old enough to take on more responsibility, she knew it would be a hopeless battle. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders and she looked over to see Kurt smiling at her sympathetically.

"It'll be alright Rogue" The use of her given nickname made her smile. She was widely known around these parts as The Rogue, mainly because of her tomboyish nature and refusal to act as a young lady of her standing was expected to. Despite her hate of the word, she was a debutante - but had flat out declined any suitor that either her Mother had tried to match her up with, or any gentleman brave enough to approach her with offers of the same kind. It wasn't that she didn't want to marry - she just wasn't ready, wanting to experience adventure and independence before she submitted herself to the life of a gentleman's wife. And so, it was - she was Rogue and although at first she had rejected the name ardently, had grown to like it and become more comfortable with it than her given birth name.

On that note, she elbowed Kurt lightly in the ribs, smirking mischievously as he cried out an 'Ouch!' and frowned at her. She laughed a little and taking his arm, they began walking toward the house before them.

**_New Story! Continuation depends entirely on the response from this chapter, so if you liked it please R&R and if you didn't like it, well you can still review if you want. _**


	2. Introductions

Chapter 2 (Louisiana, ten miles east of Baton Rouge, February 1861)

She watched in a heartrending silence as her home, her sanctuary - disappeared behind the tall black walnut and magnolia trees. The cooler weather of late February making them appear starker and more austere than what one would normally think of them. She did not look behind her though, she dared not and instead let the familiar surroundings pass the corner of her eye - she sighed softly and tensed her jaw to withdraw the water in her eyes. Memories of herself as a little girl, running through the large hallways and corridors in the house, climbing her favorite tree, losing herself in far-away dreams and fantasies as she sat on the riverbank, her feet dipped in the cool waters of the lazy Mississippi - it was breaking her heart to leave this place and it hurt - it hurt a lot.

It was apparent that she was not the only one feeling this way though - she spared a quick glance about the rocking carriage, the distant looks on the rest of her traveling companions faces told of their own heartache - her mother sat on the other side, staring blankly out at the passing landscape, a slight glaze evident in her eyes as the disdainfully dazzling, midday sun made them glitter precariously. Ororo was sat opposite her, poised elegantly as always though she looked wistfully out at the passing scenery, her eyes closing every once in a while as though she were attempting to become one with nature. Finally, her gaze ended upon Kurt beside her - his elbow rested on the side of the carriage, fist against his chin. She could not see his face, but she had a good idea of what it would be conveying.

Gently, her head turned back to her own side and out to the passing scenery - instantly remembering the proverbial route they were following. She had been here before, nearly ten years ago if she recalled correctly - though notably it had been under much happier circumstances. The sweet humidity that she had grown up to love, soon gave way to the more pungent smell of the bayou, shocking her senses at first before eventually becoming accustomed to it. The magnificent, leafed trees, tall grasses and flourishing fields of her home state gave way to the more spindly, winding growth of the swamplands and despite the seemingly little distance they had traveled, the humidity rose intensely considering the time of year.

Hours passed and she found herself thankful for the quiet journey, it couldn't have been called a comfortable silence more an accidental occurrence in respect of others feelings. Her eyes trailed the low, winter afternoon sun as it peaked hazily above the jagged and twisted trees of the more tropical climate. The carriage suddenly turning from the main road and into a long, tree-lined driveway - the unexpected movement jolting her back into reality.

"Oh at last . . . Kurt dear, straighten your collar and jacket. Anna, sit yourself up and remove that scowl!" Raven reprimanded, preparing herself as they approached the house. Rogue huffed silently and pushed herself up in the seat a little more, her eyes widening as the impressive, colonial estate revealed itself from behind the foliage. The stark white of the building against the more natural setting was eye-catching, tall Romanesque columns lined the front of the house, long sash windows surrounding the walls - it was impressive to say the least.

The carriage pulled up outside the grand steps leading up to the open porch as a well-dressed man and woman stepped out onto it. No quicker had the carriage drawn to a halt and the driver opened the door and helped out Raven, had she and the lady of the house gone rushing unto each others embrace, weeps of joy spilling from them ardently. Rogue, Kurt and Ororo watched quietly as the two women greeted one another, unsure as to what to do next. After a few more minutes, the two women finally pulled apart and Raven immediately approached the man, who had descended the steps and shared a few words with him - soon after, turning about to introduce the man and woman beside her.

"Anna, Kurt - you both remember Owen and Priscilla Pryde?" She pressed rhetorically for a response. The two youngsters smiled and bowed their heads respectively to their hosts.

"And of course Ororo" Raven finished in that order. Priscilla smiled warmly and approached the two siblings and looked back and forth between them, dark blue eyes flitting over them earnestly.

"It's been a long while and I must say you have both grown handsomely since the last time we met. It is good to have you all here though" The woman narrated politely.

"I hope it is not an inconvenience . . ." Raven began, but was soon cut off by Priscilla.

"Not at all! We do have some more guests staying with us, so we are a little crowded - Anna dear, you will be sharing with our daughter Katherine, I hope you do not mind?" Priscilla apologized, to which Raven replied that it was not.

"Well now that we've all been introduced, I think it's time we prepared for supper" The man, Owen - hinted graciously.

After a quick tour of the exquisitely decorated ground floor, Rogue found herself being led along with her Mother and Kurt, into a large open dining room. A long dark, table covered in the finest tablecloth and cutlery layed out to perfection upon it - sat centrally to the room. Strange faces stood around it talking to each other, waiting for a cue that dinner was to be served - the seemingly sea of faces instantly turned and quieted down when the rooms new inhabitants entered. Rogue felt like it was some sort of line-up, an impending Spanish inquisition of some sorts as she came to a stand still beside Kurt - instantly scanning the faces. A petite brown haired girl stood to one side, her azure eyes and similar features made Rogue immediately conceive that she was Katherine, Owen and Priscilla's daughter - she idly remembered meeting the younger girl years ago on their last visit, though obviously since then she had changed dramatically. Beside her, a taller blonde with an iridescent glow to her face, one hand rested gently on her slightly protruding stomach, a soft, knowing smile on her mouth. Two pubescent boys raced around the table and between the poised elders, eventually winding their way out of the room through an open doorway, beside which stood two younger dark-haired men. The first, stood straight and had a small beard on his chin, the beginnings of a warm smile tugging at his mouth - the second, a few inches taller, his hair a little longer and with the darkest eyes she had ever seen.

"Well, where to begin . . . um, the young lady over there is my daughter Katherine, then we have my brother-in-law's son's Henri and Remy LeBeau . . ." Priscilla gestured over to the young men, the latter adorning what Rogue immediately denigrated as the most irritatingly, conceited, handsome smirk ever witnessed. Despite herself, she found her eyes trailing his face until she met his eyes making her breath rasp - her mind going into overdrive, she instantly glanced away with a hint of embarrassment.

". . . Mercy, Henri's wife . . ." Priscilla continued, nodding towards the glowing blonde beside Katherine.

" . . . and my twin nephews, Theodon and Etienne . . ." She trailed off as she looked around for the identical boys, who had not yet returned from their rampage. The group politely bowed their heads respectively in acknowledgement before taking their various seats around the table. The two twins automatically came racing back into the room and took their seats as several house servants entered through another doorway, placing plates of food before the diners, another pouring a richly colored red wine into the glasses at their setting.

"Oh isn't this so great, meeting again like this!" Rogue looked over to the person emitting the over-zealous greeting, realizing it was the pretty brunette, the daughter of the house. A half smile tugging at her lips at the girl's friendly disposition.

"Yeah, ah guess it is Katherine" She replied politely, the younger girl instantly giggling at the name.

"You can call me Kitty. This is going to be so much fun - it'll be like having a sister or something" Rogue merely nodded as Kitty continued to ramble on conversationally, of course she listened politely - after all, she had been raised this way. Being rude to her hosts was not going to get her anywhere. As Kitty continued, she found her eyes drifting around the table as its range of occupants divulged in private conversations and such - her Mother, gossiped frenziedly with Priscilla - evidently catching up on the others tittle-tattle they had been missing for years - The twins laughed as they flicked peas at each other, her eyes instantly following one as it went further across the table than it was supposed to and hit Henri in the side of the face - the action making her smile as the older man gave them a scolding glare and turned away, ignoring them to go back to his conversation with Owen. Her gaze slipped over to the last conversational group consisting of her brother Kurt, Mercy and Remy - her heart skipping a beat as she suddenly realized that the attractive stranger she had caught the eye of before was indeed looking back at her. After recovering from her instantaneous shock, she proceeded to narrow her eyes slightly at his intent stare -

"Anna?" The use of her name making her instantly turn back to Kitty wide-eyed.

"Call meh Rogue" She let slip out unwittingly making the younger girl beside her look at her questionably.

"Don't ask . . .its jus' a nickname ah picked up," She explained. The other girl smiled at the privilege and continued to rattle on. The rest of the evening, Rogue managed to keep her focus at her end of the table - the last thing she needed was to embarrass herself with another awkward staring match.

The moment that the dinner was apparently over she allowed herself to be dragged from the table by Kitty to the room they would be sharing. She never thought she would welcome the sight of a bed so much as she did then. It was a large open bedroom, lightly decorated with pale powdery colors - a large bed sat center stage surrounded by white wash furnishings and collectable dolls, floral paintings decorated the walls and another slightly smaller bed that had obviously been erected for her purpose sat opposite the other. After talking a little with Kitty and unpacking her clothes and belongings, she soon settled herself into bed - her eyes instantly dropping shut to welcome sleep.

**_Big thankyou's to Rogue181, Musagirl15, Ishandahalf, Ramalot4 and Enchantedlight for your reviews. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter! _**

****


	3. Adjustment

Chapter three - (Louisiana, Mid-February 1861)

The morning came all too soon, the brilliant glare of the winter sun forcing its way boorishly through the transparent panes of glass as the heavy thread curtains at the window were thrown open. She groaned softly at the rude invasion of light disturbing her slumber and warily opened one eye slightly to find the culprit - her view descending upon a foreign surrounding, making her stomach turn in panic as she did not recognize where she was, until at last her mind replayed the events of the past few days and she instantly relaxed a little as she remembered that she was not in Mississippi anymore.

Closing her eye once more, she allowed herself to drift back into her subconscious, listening to the playful laughter and stamping of feet as the twins, Theo and Etienne charged down the landing past the room she was in - the stampeding eventually diminishing as they hurtled down the stairs.

"Morning Rogue" The insanely cheerful voice of Kitty entered her ears making her groan in annoyance and turn away from the glaring light. A few moments passed before she felt a hand rock her shoulder in a bid for her attention.

"Come on, it's time for breakfast" Kitty implored, rocking the other girls arm forcefully to which she received an aggravated sigh.

"Yeah, okay . . . ah'll beh down in a minute" Rogue mumbled incoherently into her pillow, feeling the hand being removed from her shoulder and followed by the sound of the bedroom door clicking open and then shut softly. At this, she opened her eyes and turned her head, just about able to see over the edge of the bedcovers that she was indeed alone in the room. All she wanted right now was to be alone, to allow her consciousness to catch up with the situation at hand. Sitting herself up, she shivered a little as the bedcovers slipped from her upper body allowing the cooler air outside of the warmed bed, access to the uncovered skin on her arms - as much as she would like to not have to get up, it would be inevitable that her Mother would simply barge into the room and scold her if she did not. Sliding her legs out of the covers warm embrace, she stood resolutely and took the few steps over to the wardrobe and selected a simple deep burgundy, thick-layered cotton dress. Dressing herself quickly, she brushed out her hair and secured it back into a low-lying bun - turning away from the vanity mirror she had used, she found herself come to a stand still as the view outside the window caught her eye. Despite the unusual chill in the air, she longed to be outside and away from everyone and everything - it seemed like a better option than staying in the room or having breakfast with the other guests and her hosts- at least outside she would have a better chance at not being found. Grabbing a ragged, well-used book that had been stored on the bed stand, she made for the door swiftly.

Stepping out of the room, she closed the door quietly behind her and began to walk casually down the hallway and proceeded down the grand and intricately designed staircase silently. The sound of clattering teacups and idle morning chatter could be heard as she neared the opened doorway to the dining room in the main foyer. Peaking her head just around the corner to plan the best moment for her imminent escape, she quickly made a dash past the open entry and to the front doors, which she opened quietly and crept out of un-noticeably.

Closing the door silently behind her, a quick tremble coursed through her body as the un-flustered morning air swept into her. Crossing her arms and hugging the dog-eared book to her chest, she started off in a brisk, decisive walk toward the far end of the land boundary, making a point to not walk past the large window that overlooked the grounds from the dining room. Stepping into the ankle-height lawn, she could feel the early springiness of the grass, laced with dew that instantly wet the hem of her dress - though it did not bother her. She found herself approaching a wood of sorts in which a large, slow flow of water ran through - though she could not decide what it could be called, it was too small for a river, yet too large for a stream but it drifted at a seemingly laid-back current, instantly making her feel a little homesick.

Stepping over a few broken branches and around large rocks and such, she finally slowed to a leisurely pace until she caught sight of a large tree beside the heightened bank of the un-identified flow of water. Its roots, having lifted themselves and grown disfigured out of the earth, reminded her of the large black walnut tree she used to favor back in Mississippi and without a second thought she quietly stepped towards it and made herself comfortable on the protruding root at the base of the stump. Leaning back into the dry bark, she let out a soft sigh and opened the well-read title in her grasp, resting it on her knees. She could not count how many times she had read this book, the story of an adventurous young woman and the ideals of women in power - her mother and most others black-named it 'feminist twaddle', but the rebellious side of her nature insisted that she read it and ultimately it hooked her in. Of course she did not agree with everything within the pages, but the general idea of gender equality was somewhat inspiring to her.

She let herself fall into the world inside the book - the rising sound of the heated crickets announcing midday failed to register in her mind and only the sudden cracking of a twig underfoot threw her back into the real world.

"Je suis désolé mademoiselle. I didn't mean t' frighten y'" A deeply accented voice apologized graciously, to which Rogue looked up to the owner of the voice, instantly recognizing the handsome face of Remy LeBeau - who stood as though he had just entered a grand party and was receiving lavish attention from the guests. Rogue looked up at him blankly, trying not to let herself fall into those impossibly intense eyes - as far as she was concerned, any man with eyes such as his, was sure to be popular with the opposite sex and she didn't particularly want to fall into that sort of category of woman.

"Do y' min' if I sit down?" He asked unsurely at her lack of response, gesturing over to a fallen tree a few feet from the one she was resting under. At his unprecedented question, Rogue nodded her head lightly - a little annoyed that her peace had been disturbed and by none other than one of those she was trying most to avoid. She watched over the top of her book as he took a seat on a flatted area of the fallen tree, looking on to the steady flow of water - the peaceful interlude cueing her to go back to reading her book.

"I like dis spot, it nice non?" Remy asked conversationally. Rogue sighed inwardly and decided to ignore his question - with any luck, he might take it as a hint and remain quiet.

"Y' don't talk much do 'y?" He observed aloud, making Rogue let the book drop limply onto her raised knees and look at him incredulously.

"Do ya make a habit o' talkin' when someone is obviously readin'?" She admonished irritably. The slow lazy smirk that rose on his mouth somehow annoyed her even more.

"Jus' tryin' t' make conversation chérie" He replied complacently, noting the light furrow of her brow as she absorbed his words.

"Well, not ta beh rude mistah LeBeau but ah jus' want ta beh alone" She countered in a calmer manner, making another attempt to finish the page on her book.

"I can't believe dat y' would want t' be completely alone" Remy observed some more.

"Well ah do" She mumbled condescendingly, not removing her eyes from the current passage she was trying to read.

"Careful chére, y' might sound jus' a little thorny" He relayed lightly, referring to her stony attitude. At his words she instantly looked up from her book and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Did ya come heah t' deliberately annoy meh?" Her voice raised slightly, the annoyance illustrated highly in her tone of voice and the look of utter contempt on her face. Her misplaced accusation made him laugh a little to himself as he met her glare.

"I happen t' like it here as much as y' do an seein' as we both be in de same place at de same time, conversing seemed de most obvious t'ing t' do" At his firm countenance, she let out an aggravated breath and without hesitation, raised herself from the tree root she had been sitting on and walked away resolutely. That last sentence from him was all she needed to know that she would not be getting any peace while he was in her presence.

Not sparing a glance behind her, she walked briskly back to toward the house - though upon seeing a small crowd at the main entrance to the large house, she decided to enter through the back entrance and so made a quick diversion around the side of the impressively sized building. Upon entering however, she was instantly accosted by Kitty.

"Where have you been? We missed you at breakfast" The bright-eyed brunette reproached lightly. Rogue found herself at a loss for words at the sudden question, glancing down to the hem of her dress and was silently thankful to realize that it had dried and was not noticeably dirty.

"Ah . . uh, wasn't hungry so . . ah went foh a walk" She finished lamely, with a small apologetic smile.

"You should have said, I would have come with you. Anyway, I'm just about to have tea with Mercy. . do you like, want to join us?" Kitty asked her hopefully, to which Rogue smiled in return and nodded her head in acceptance. It didn't look like she was going to get any time to herself today and so followed Kitty wordlessly into the drawing room, in which Mercy LeBeau sat on one of the Victorian imported chaise lounges, pouring tea into a fragile looking teacup on the low table on which it was situated upon. Mercy looked up as they entered and smiled warmly as she moved herself a little more comfortably into the seat.

"Bonjour Anna, how are you?" Mercy asked kindly as Rogue took a seat opposite her while Kitty poured some more tea.

"Ah'm fine thank you. Wheah is everyone?" Rogue replied politely, taking the cup Kitty was handing her.

"Oh, Monsieur Pryde an' Henri are sortin' business, y're Mére an' Priscilla hav' gon' int' town an' I don't know where Remy an' y're frére are" She finished with a small laugh, taking a sip of her tea.

"I was with Kurt this morning, he was teaching me German - he's really good!" Kitty said conversationally to which Rogue smiled in return.

"So how long hav' you an' Henri been married?" Rogue asked after a moment's silence had passed.

"Two years dis June. I couldn't hav asked f' a better husband. An' now we have a bebe on de way" The light haired woman replied proudly, rubbing her protruding stomach with her free hand. Rogue smiled at Mercy's happiness as the conversation drifted on with Kitty taking the lead, watching silently as a tall, well built figure sauntered past the open archway in the back hall and further away into the house, out of her view.

**Ooohhh . . . chapter 3, what did you think? **

**Lot's of appreciation to everyone who has read up to this point, I hope you are enjoying it - if you are, please review!**

**Rogue 181 - _Thanks for your review hon! Glad you are enjoying the story so far!_**

**Ishandahalf - _LOL; Yup the main man has entered the building and he's not going anywhere just yet. Thanks for your review, hope you liked the chapter!_**

**Melissa Black 13 - _Thanks for your review! I'm glad you think it has promise and I hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks for your review hon! Yeah, I got Remy in the story early so !hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**Enchantedlight - _Thank you for your review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_**

**So, until next time . . .**


	4. Reinitiating

**Well, here is chapter 4 . . . enjoy!**

Chapter four - (Louisiana, February 1861)

If there was one place that she did not want to be in, right at this moment - it was in the dining room sharing breakfast with the rest of the main frame of the household. She kept her eyes firmly on the plate and glass before her, occasionally looking over to Kitty or glancing to anyone who addressed her - the purpose of this action? To avoid another confrontation with the intolerably conceited and yet irritatingly handsome auburn-haired man sat across the table, a few seats down from her. The last thing she wanted to do was to give him another excuse to talk or even look at her, particularly if he was as infuriatingly condescending as he was at their last meeting. Taking the glass at her setting, she took a soft sip of the bitty orange juice - at this moment, the oddest feeling that she was being watched unnerved her. Though she did not search the faces around the table and opted for dealing with the strange sense as though it were non-existent.

"Hey, are you alright?" Rogue looked over to the younger brunette beside her, a concerned look on her elfin like face.

"Yeah, ah'm fahne" She replied as assuredly as she could, taking another sip of her juice.

"Are you sure? You've been like, really quiet this morning" Kitty asked again, worry evident in her light voice. Rogue gave her a small smile and re-placed the recently emptied glass on the table.

"Ah jus' need some fresh air. Ah think ah might take a walk" Rogue made to get up out of her chair when she felt a small hand on her forearm.

"Do you want some company?" Kitty offered kindly, anxious at the older girls out of the ordinary apathy.

"No, thahts all right Kitty - you stay an' finish yoah breakfast . . . excuse meh" She replied and excused herself courteously from the table, before standing from her seat and exiting the room. Walking swiftly, she quietly made her way up the staircase and then across the hallway to the bedroom she was sharing with Kitty. Opening the door soundlessly, she quickly moved over to the white washed nightstand beside her bed and was taken aback when, after searching the drawers and hidden alcove - that her book was missing. Furrowing her brow, she desperately tried to remember where she had last put it - but it was to no avail.

"Anna, what are you doing?" The sound of her Mother's voice made her look up abruptly over to the open doorway where the older woman stood, her face etched into a serious frown.

"Ah was jus' lookin' foh somthin', then ah was goin' ta go foh a walk" She replied diffidently, unconsciously tugging at the material on her dress, where her arms hung limply by her side. It was a dead giveaway to Raven, she always knew exactly when either of her offspring was lying - Kurt could never look her in the eye and Anna fidgeted without knowing.

"I don't know what goes through your head sometimes Anna, your always away in your own world" She considered openly and waited patiently for her daughter to answer. Rogue couldn't answer, explaining that all she wanted was to be back home or at least to know that one day they would be returning, made her sound like a spoilt child - she didn't want to be that. A few moments silence passed between them before Raven decided to take the initiative.

"Do as you will Anna, but please, remember your manners - you are a guest in this house," Raven warned her lightly before stepping out of the room. As soon as she was out of view, Rogue quickly forgot the misplaced book and crept out into the hallway - finding it clear, she quickly swept down the stairs quietly and walked quickly to the back entrance and opened the door, taking in a deep breath of the outside air, as though she had been starved of it. The humidity was a lot stronger today, making the aroma of the surrounding bayou that much more potent to her senses as the moist air hit her nose. At last, familiarized with the temperate climate, she descended the few steps from the back terrace, down onto the dusty track below before taking a few, quick steps to the first of the verdant grass - deciding to take a worn trail toward where she assumed would lead her to the working fields.

"Mademoiselle Anna!" She instantly scrunched up her eyes in annoyance and slowed to a halt, was there any chance at all that she would get any peace? It seemed highly unlikely so far, especially with the one person she was deliberately trying to avoid, showing up when she most desired solidarity. She could hear him, stepping through the flattened trail behind her and before he could reach her she opened her eyes and turned about to face him expectedly.

"I t'ink y' would like dis back" Remy announced, stopping a few steps from her and handing her the dog-eared book she had been reading the day before. After a moments hesitation, Rogue took the book from him confusedly and looked to him for an explanation.

"Y' dropp'd it yest'rday" He continued at her obvious perplexity, watching as her face softened some to a more understanding visage. Sense of the situation flooded her mind as she remembered storming back to the house after their small dispute, but had obviously dropped the tattered tome in her frustration.

"Oh . . . um, thank you" She replied quietly, hoping for the end of this rather inept encounter.

"M' pleasure. Do y' mind if I join y'?" He countered smoothly. Rogue groaned inwardly and held back a roll of the eyes at his request, giving a curt nod and turning about to continue along the trodden trail. Remy, with some surprise at her indifference took this gesture as an acceptance and easily fell into step beside her.

"T'ink we got of on de wrong foot yester'day" He mused aloud as they continued along the trail at a slow pace. Rogue looked over to him with a quizzically raised brow.

"Ya think?" She retorted in a light sarcasm.

"Oui . . . an' I also t'ink dat perhaps we should start ov'r" Remy requested evenly. Rogue considered this for a few moments - he was aggravating her just by being within a few feet of her and as far as she was concerned, he hadn't exactly made a very good impression towards her the day before and she was quite positive that she had not made too good of an impression on him either. That aside, he was walking beside her now and asking to re-initiate the somewhat awkward encounter yesterday, perhaps she should give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Alright . . ." Rogue accepted, stopping and turning to face him - noting the indomitable tug at the corner of his mouth.

"Bien . . . Remy LeBeau at y're service" In a swift motion he gently took her free hand and raised it to his mouth, the smooth pale skin below her knuckles meeting his lips softly. Rogue merely looked on with a raised eyebrow, before taking back her hand as he released it lightly, devoting a charming smile in her direction.

"Uh-huh" Was her only response while he looked on in confusion as she twisted about and continued walking.

"How should I address y' Mademoiselle?" He asked, catching up easily to her leisurely pace. Another flow of internal possibilities run through her mind - should she stick to the name given to her at birth? Or the name only a select few would ever know her by?

"Rogue" She countered nonchalantly, not looking at him as they moved closer toward the first of many recently cultivated fields.

"Rogue? Makes sense . . ." He deliberated aloud, trailing of as Rogue turned her head sternly to him making him quickly raise his palms apologetically in defeat.

"Jus' musin' aloud chérie" He explained, not wanting to instigate another quarrel between them. Rogue sighed uncertainly and looked away back to the trail ahead.

"Do ya call ev'ryone thaht or jus' those y're tryin' ta annoy?" She rebuked sharply, referring to the French term of endearment she had noticed him referring to her by. He chuckled slightly at her words, though he silently chose not reply to her question. Letting it slide, she decided to move on to another subject - seeming, as it didn't look as though he were about to leave her company any time soon.

"So, how come ya stayin' wit' th' Pryde's?" She asked lightly, presuming that it was something he would be more willing to answer.

"Henri asked m' t' come wit' him an' Mercy. Hadn't seen mon oncle an' tante f' a long time an . . . I needed a break from N'awlins" He replied casually, suppressing the long sigh he felt for the beloved city.

"Thaht wheah ya from?" Rogue pressed, finding that despite her outward disinclination to get to know this man - she was actually interested in what he was saying.

"Oui, born n' bred. M' Pére trades dere an bein' his son, I also work f' him. How 'bout y?" He answered heedlessly, twisting the focus of conversation onto her.

"Mississippi, we had a plantation bah th' rivah. But, since thaht Lincoln fella became president, it spooked mah Mothah . . . so, now ah'm heah" She explained, the full comprehension of the matter becoming more obvious to her as she expressed the situation in her own words. She was still finding it hard to understand her Mother's sudden and in her mind, unjustified reasoning for abandoning the family home and business - no war had as yet been started and she never imagined her Mother, who had always been such a strong influence even when her Father was alive - to suddenly want to allow everything to whither away. She was instantly brought out of her short reverie at the sound of his voice.

"Oh, so y' be a riv'r rat" He ruminated ponderously, a mischievous smirk on his mouth. Rogue looked to him swiftly, seeing the teasing look on his features and finding her own mouth tug into a wry smirk.

"Well if ya gonna sink thaht low, ah guess thaht yoah jus' a no-good swamp rat" She retorted impishly, both chortling at the child-like exchange. Perhaps, she could get used to Remy - as long as he did not grate on her nerves as he had before. They continued on, passing another cultivated field - watching in silence as the seemingly hundreds of dark-skinned laborers engaged themselves in the striving work at hand. The hazy winter sun hung low in the sky, the heat radiating from it intensely despite the supposed, bleaker time of year - the sound of crickets filled the air noisily, jumping between the grasses as the two people strolled along unknowingly, further through the hard-worked fields, quite content in the other's company without discerning it.

**There it is, I'm having such a crap day today . . . so I apologize, if the chapter is badly written.**

**Rogue181 - _LOL; Yeah I figured that whenever Rogue is annoyed with Remy he's usually being annoying and I wanted to start them off on the wrong foot and yes, he's definitly used to being swooned at. Anyways thank you for your review hon, hope you enjoyed the chapter._**

**Ishandahalf - _Yeah, your absolutely right - theres no fun in making them like each other straight off. Thanks for your review hon, it was greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoyed chapter 4!_**

**Nettlez - _Where've you been, I missed your reviews LOL;-) Glad you like it, I hven't tried writting in this era before so I thought I'd give it a stab. Thanks for your review hon!_**

**Ramalot4 - _Ahh! Thanks for your review hon! I get so worried bout writing Rogue - she's difficult, like you said 'not to perfect' thats my aim from now on LOL; I'm so happy that people like this fic, it's a nice feeling when your doing something right. Anyway, hope you liked this chapter!_**

**Allimba - _Thanks for your review sweetie! They are in Louisiana right now, theres a main route between New Orleans and Baton Rouge that is called 'Plantaton Alley', it has loads of old plantation houses along it, so thats kinda where I've envisioned them to be. As to their ages, they will obviouly get older as the fic goes on but to start with Rogue is around 19, Remy 21, Kitty/Kurt 16/17, Henri/Mercy 23-27, Theo/Etienne 12-13 all the other characters are older - hope that answers your question and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks for your review hon! Glad you are enjoying the story - the figure was Remy, case you didn't know! Hope you liked the chapter._**

**Enchantedlight - _Thanks for your review hon! Updated as quick as I could LOL; Hope you liked the chapter!_**

**Well thats it until chapter, uh . . 5 . . ?**


	5. Commence

**So Chapter 5, already . . . I must be bored; lol, enjoy!**

Chapter five (Louisiana, April 1861)

Had she known that permitting Remy LeBeau to accompany her on a much wanted solitary walk two months ago, would result in her never achieving such a lonesome expedition - she probably would have shot herself in the foot as a warning. But, despite her somewhat hostile demeanor she had over time, found herself to enjoy his company immensely. Of course at first, she had been silently irritated at his impromptu appearance every time she had managed to steal away from the house unseen and, some of the time had even let this known to him. But for some unfathomable reason, he had ignored her blatant hints and thorny conduct toward him, until eventually she had worn down and given in - no longer surprised when she thought she had escaped the house undetected and he would somehow appear around the corner or catch up to her soon after.

However, today was different - it was a Sunday, meaning early morning mass. It was the one day her daily escape from the confines of infinite social interaction would have to wait until the afternoon and it wasn't so much that it annoyed her, at having to postpone her walk - she could just never understand the justification at dressing in her finest to sit in the house of God until midday. She had always questioned that aspect of her daily life since she was a child, but she had soon come to just accept that it was the way of life in the South and nothing would ever really change that. That's where her and Kurt differed - despite their close relationship, Kurt was always intrigued by the sermons delivered every Sunday - Rogue always thought that he would make a good priest, but he had never spoken of his interest and so nothing was ever said of it.

The final word of prayer was spoken by the minister at the front of the church and everybody within the small, but crowded white-stained house of worship repeated 'Amen' to their lord above. The patrons at the pews suddenly shuffling about in their masses in a bid to leave, it always amazed her how many places of prayer their were in the South and yet, every Sunday they would fill to the brim. Standing from her own seat, she immersed herself into the flow of people spilling out of the doors into the warm, spring sunshine outside and was pulled to the side by her Mother as she exited the building, thanking the minister as he stood at the door receiving the appreciation of the plentiful church goers stepping outside.

After the main rush had subsided, Rogue found herself standing in the large group she had arrived with, consisting of the mainframe of the household and its guests back at the plantation - Owen Pryde taking it upon himself to usher the group back to their respective carriages to return back to the house. Rogue looked about her, noticing the slight rustle of the lushly colored, newborn leaves upon the trees - glittering in the dazzling light as a slight breeze moved them about. The standard chorus of joyful birdsong filled the silence between the rustling foliage, the pinkish and powdery white blossom from the surrounding magnolia trees floating through the air as the breeze momentarily picked up speed, before dying down gently.

"Come along Anna" Raven called for her wayward daughter as she walked away toward the open top carriage she was assigned to.

"Ah'm gonna walk back" Rogue suddenly called to her, feeling the need for a breath of fresh air and exercise to her legs. Raven turned back to her swiftly at her words.

"Don't be silly Anna, its nearly two miles back to the house and you are most certainly not walking on your own" Rogue forced herself not to roll her eyes at her Mothers admonishment and without knowing, put a firm hand on her hip - jutting it to the side.

"Momma . . ." She began monotonously, soon being cut off by Raven at her drawl.

"I said no Anna, now get int . . . " The older woman trailing off as another voice entered the conversation.

"Excuse m' Madame, but I would b' happy t' escort y're daughter back to de house" Remy interrupted her politely, stepping up between the two women. Rogue smirked internally; she had a good feeling he would turn up sooner or later.

"Oh Mr. LeBeau, I couldn't ask you to do that" Raven replied, a little surprised at his intervention.

"It would b' m' pleasure t' accompany Mademoiselle Anna" He insisted, flashing her a charming smile in sincerity.

"Well . . . I suppose . . . Thank you Mr. LeBeau" Raven consented, finding that she had no reason to prevent her daughter from walking back to the house if she had a willing escort. She was slightly surprised that her daughter did not kick up a fuss at being chaperoned, after all the suitors she had declined in the same position and yet she was allowing this gentleman to accompany her - the very thought made Raven want to smile, that perhaps Anna had finally grown out of her well known shrewish ness and was ready to settle down. With a quick bow of the head she made her leave before her hopes could be dashed and headed straight for the carriage awaiting her presence.

At her Mother's departure, Rogue turned about and began walking at a comfortable pace - Remy quickly joining her at her side as she waved off Kitty, the carriages disappearing quickly up the dusty track.

"Took ya long enough" She reproved teasingly.

"What is dat suppos'd t' mean?" He replied, turning his head to face her.

"Nothin'! But if ya had been anymoah charmin ah think she would hav' jus' fainted theah an then" She continued, a wry smile gracing her lips as Remy chuckled at her admonishment.

"I can't help dat Chérie, it all natural" He replied smugly, a customary smirk adorning his features and earning him a roll of the eyes from his female companion.

"How many tahmes hav' a told ya, it's Rogue" She chided at the French term.

"At least one more time . . . why, y' hav' somet'in against de name chérie?" Remy asked at her apparent distaste at the endearment.

"No, ah actually lahke it . . . ah jus' don't want ta beh tainted by an endeament thaht y' hav' used on who knows howevah many othah women" Her sharp retort taking him back a little in surprise, though he animatedly raised a hand to his heart and pulled an offended expression.

"I'm hurt Rogue - how could y' believe dat such a sweet word could b' tainted when spoken t' y" He mocked, smirking as she rolled her eyes and huffed, looking to him with an incredulously raised eyebrow, before eventually letting out a laugh at his amateur dramatics. A sudden stronger gust of wind blowing from the side, throwing ribbons of blushing pink and white petals into them. Rogue growled in frustration as the irritating plants landed in her hair and proceeded to try and knock them out - her attention unexpectedly being diverted from her littered hair as Remy held out a full pure white blossom to her. She laughed and shook her head, taking the small bloom from him gently, so as not to damage it.

The pair walked on, chiding the other every once in a while as they passed numerous fields and plantations, listening to the endless tune of birdsong and heated crickets chirping in the long grasses. The impressive sight of the Pryde Plantation they were paying homage to, coming into view as the surrounding trees and foliage cleared - both sets of brows furrowing as they approached closer to the impressive property. The house's occupants standing outside on the porch - none of them looking overly content, Mercy particularly looking quite distressed.

"What's goin' on?" Remy asked aloud with concern as they drew near to the first of the steps onto the raised platform. At the sound of his voice announcing his and Rogues arrival, everyone turned to them eyes aghast.

"Good, your back! Fort Sumter in South Carolina was attacked by the Confederates - war has been declared upon the Union!" Owen Pryde announced, obviously agitated by the occurring event of which he spoke. Remy instantly looked to his brother, who was holding Mercy comfortingly around the shoulders and then to the two horses being brought around to the front entrance before the crowd. Remy gave him a curt nod and proceeded to take one of the horses from its handler.

"We mus' return t' N'awlins" Henri explained, though purposefully addressing Owen Pryde.

"Of course, your father may need you" The older man agreed, to which Henri attempted to pull away from his anxious wife, worry evident in her face.

"P'haps y' should stay Henri" Remy observed seriously in regards to the soon to be born baby that was the cause of Mercy's bother.

"Non. I promise chére, I'll be back before de bebe arrives" Henri replied softly to the close-to-tears Mercy, planting a chaste kiss on her lips and stepping away gently. Mercy let go of him hesitantly and the two men mounted their horses, ready to depart swiftly.

"We will send news when we reach de city" Henri promised and with one final look to his distraught wife, turned the horse on its heel and began riding away - Remy lingered a little longer, nodding to Owen and throwing a mock salute to the young brunette at the bottom of the steps, her hair a somewhat auburn color in the flickering sunlight, with eyes deeper than emeralds - before following his brothers example and riding away at an increasing gallop from the house. Rogue watched him go, clasping the single pure blossom in her hand as the horse and its rider disappeared down the long track ahead.

**Not so thrilled about the way this chapter went, I wanted more drama . . but oh well, I'm in a better mood today, nothing can bring me down . . . unless everybody hates this and starts sending review abuse, but then if its a bad chapter then I deserve it!**

**Anyways . . . bug thank you's to everybody who has been reading this fic and I hope you are enjoying it. Bigger thanks go to those lovely people who review, you are angels in disguise (of computers) . . **

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks hon! That was a really nice review, made me feel loads better - hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Deathgirl997 - _Ooohh, like the name - it rocks! Anyways, thanks for your review hon and hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**

**Nettlez - _LOL; you really do love romyness dontcha? Hey, don't we all - thanks for your review hon and don't trust them (the fairies I mean), they are out to get you! LOL; Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**Ramalot4 - _Thanks for your review hon! I never realized it would how hard it is to keep the essence of the characters when you change the era's, so I' mgald you think I'm doing okay! Hope you liked the chapter!_**

**Rogue181 - _Yeah, I wanted a bit of a fun exchange between them - the serious stuff can come later LOL; Anyways, thanks for your review hon and I hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Enchantedlight - _I have no idea why, but everytime I go to type your penname I always spell it wrong (not that you needed to know that;LOL). Thanks for your review hon and hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**So until the next chapter . . . **


	6. Endeavors

**Dude! It's time for chapter 6 - sorry for the tiny little absence, I decided i had better take one as my jeans were feeling a little snug, so I thought I had better get away from the computer for a few days lol; anyway's enjoy!**

Chapter six - (Louisiana, Late May 1861)

She finally had what she had wanted since arriving here in Louisiana months ago - peace, a certain degree of freedom to do as she wished, solitude - though the last left much to be desired. It had been just over a month since Remy had fled back to New Orleans after war had been declared between the Union and the Confederate states - and since then, more disagreement and the secession of the states of Virginia, Arkansas, Tennessee and North Carolina just a few weeks after the declaration of war, only fuelled the conflict between the two sides further. Not long after, the President issued a proclamation of blockade against the Southern ports - effectively limiting the more rural areas of the deep south to stay well supplied - of course at the time being, no such visible impact had come into play, but everyone was aware that the longer the duration of this war continued, the worse the situation would become.

And despite all this, the large plantation she was currently residing within had carried on as a physically normal as before - Owen Pryde not wanting to cause his family or guests any concern over the pressures in the North. So life went on as though nothing had changed and Rogue continued her walks, though she now found that she was missing the constant company of one particular individual - with no one to take her mind off things, or at least entertain her - she now had to find other ways to occupy her time and had soon resorted back to her first love - reading.

Yes, reading. She had to admit, it wasn't her first choice of activities years ago - but after discovering that it was indeed viewed upon by most men to be an unsuitable occupation for a young lady, particularly in the types of reading material she found herself drawn too - she had ardently taken the challenge to become as well-endowed with literate knowledge as she possibly could be. Not only that, but it kept her from thinking - too much. She was well aware that when her mind was allowed to sink into boredom, or to even relax for too long - she was prone to analyzing herself, life and other's far too much.

But that was beside the point, she had still felt a large void and dare she say it, loneliness. Her brother and Kitty had grown much closer to each other over the past weeks and her Mother and Priscilla were quick to catch on to the increasingly inseparable twosome, quite adamant that the two would marry when they reached an appropriate age - they had already started planning the wedding, which of course everybody left them to do, there was no point in trying to convince them otherwise. Rogue smiled softly to herself at the thought of the two women nattering constantly, bickering childishly over which shade of white would be most appropriate for the young bride and then resolving their differences in the fact that they would be related in some form. She had to admit, Kurt and Kitty did make an attractive coupling and if the bond between them was true, then she was sure that they would be happy in their endeavor when the time came.

The distant cry of laughter made her automatically turn her head in the direction of the joyful sound, followed instantly by a slightly aggravated order from an adult - Theo and Etienne obviously were not giving Ororo any slack today. She had somewhat become their unofficial governess over the past months and most of the time she had a good degree of control over the troublesome duo, more so than most - but they still did not shy from disobeying her mischievously when given the chance. Though Ororo's seemingly endless patience always managed to win them over in the end, her motherly nature and kind but firm words demanded respect - Rogue knew well, she too had been under her charge and guidance as a child and her methods were commendable to say the least.

She listened for a little longer, eventually turning her gaze back to the serene view before her - it was the same cove where she had first settled to read on her first morning in the grounds of the Louisiana plantation. It was a beautifully passive spot and she could see why Remy had said so in their first conversation or more like, dispute. She was sat back against the original tree that had reminded her so much of her home back in Mississippi - and in the back of her mind she could imagine him sat on the fallen tree beside the waters edge.

Another unison of laughter's emitted from behind her, followed yet again by another calm, but clearly goading instruction. Rogue made to get herself up from her seated position, idly wondering what the time of day was - somewhat guessing it to be somewhere between late afternoon and early evening. Maneuvering her way around several trees, fallen and standing - she stepped out into the intense light beyond the trees, the late day humidity becoming more noticeable and oppressive and she stepped out from under the guarded shade of the trees. Her vision instantly caught on to the two boys running after one another brashly and then tumbling into each other in a mock tumble, wrestling about on the plain of grass below them - Ororo approaching them from the house with a stern look upon her face.

The childish scene made the corner of her mouth twist into a smirk and with a smile sigh; she too began to walk softly through the grass toward the tussling youngsters. Ororo stood over them and requested their attention and obedience once again, bending down to grab one arm and gently pull the owner from the scramble. Rogue eventually arrived at the scene and she too made a grab for a wailing limb and pulled, the two women working in unison to tear them apart before marching them back indoors.

Once inside Ororo took control of both, leaving Rogue to wonder upstairs to the room she was sharing with Kitty to replace her book on her bed stand. After doing this, she ambled thoughtlessly back to the main rooms downstairs before almost stumbling into a very pregnant Mercy whilst in her daydream.

"Ah'm sorry Mercy, ah didn't see ya theah" She apologized with a nervous smile, the other women looking back at her warmly.

"Y' mus' b' blind Anna - I can barely fit t'rough de doorway's in dis house" Mercy joked back, causing both women to laugh gently - not a second later, Mercy suddenly hissing in discomfort and placing a hand on her protruding stomach, rubbing it softly.

"Are ya alright?" Rogue asked, immediately concerned at the other woman's behavior and gently holding her arm until she calmed down once again.

"De bebe jus' a little restless t'day I t'ink. I might go upstairs f' a rest" She replied quietly, slowing her breaths down and smiling at the young woman beside her. Rogue nodded wordlessly, taking her arm and gently began to lead her back up the elegantly designed staircase slowly, before leading her into the room she had been sharing with her husband. The moment the fair-headed woman stepped into her floral decorated quarters did she suddenly seethe in pain, clenching her eyes shut and letting her mouth gape a little as she bent over slightly to wait for the sharp pain to pass. Her breathing increased to biting intakes and Rogue looked on for a few moments in alarm before pulling herself together and gently coaxing the agonized woman over to the bed a few feet away.

Mercy continued to whimper in pain as she managed to sit on the edge of the mattress, Rogue immediately went to leave her side but stopped as she felt a hand grip her wrist.

"Wher' y' goin'?" Mercy panicked, her breaths becoming more astute as she looked up to the younger woman about to leave.

"Ah'm gonna get some help, ah won't be gone long - ah promise" Rogue reassured the flustered blonde and after a gentle tug stepped away from her quickly and out of the room. Hearing another anguished cry from Mercy as she got to the head of the staircase, she quickly re-thought her plan of action.

"ORORO! . . . ORORO!" She shouted as loud as her lungs would allow into the empty foyer below, quickly becoming relieved as the serene face of the woman in question came into view below her.

"What is it child?" She inquired kindly, though slightly perturbed at being called for so ardently.

"It's . . it's Mercy, ah think she's gone inta labor," She breathed out heavily. Not a second after she had spoken her last word had Ororo raced up the stairs, sweeping past her into the room beyond. Rogue followed quickly and watched from the doorway, eyes widened as Ororo tended to the now slightly weeping woman lying on the bed. The darker skinned woman abruptly turned to Rogue after a few moments and walked toward her.

"She is not yet in labor but she soon will be. I must go and send a messenger for the doctor in town, you will stay here with her until I return" Ororo delivered quickly, to which Rogue nodded curtly to - mute with shock, she promptly made her way to the side of the bed, taking Mercy's hand and knelt on the floor beside her as Ororo hastily exited in search of an envoy to fetch the local physician. Mercy gripped her hand tightly as another bout of pain ripped into her lower abdomen and into her uterus, Rogue winced as the other squeezed with a vice like grip on her hand, though she bit her lip firmly until the clutch lessened some.

"I don't t'ink I can do dis" Mercy wept, trying to slow her breathing as the considerable ache continued.

"Yes ya can Mercy. Yoah gonna hav' a beautiful baby when this is all ovah and yoah gonna beh a wondahful Momma" Rogue heartened her, squeezing her hand comfortingly and smiling as confidently as she could toward the mother-to-be.

"Really?" Mercy asked with a hint of a smile behind her distressed features, to which Rogue nodded back to her warmly ignoring the beads of sweat that began to appear on the other woman's forehead.

"Will y' do somet'in f' m' Anna?" She requested gently, Rogue of course nodded her head in response.

"Go an' get Henri. Bring him back, I need him here - please?" She whimpered weakly, her eyes watering up once again as she looked to the younger woman at her side. Rogue didn't know how to respond at first, she was expecting her to ask for a cup of water or an extra cushion - quickly she swallowed and nodded gently.

"Alright - ah don't wheah he is though" She agreed. Mercy nodded and pointed to the desk situated behind Rogue - who turned instantly and reached over to take the paper and pencil that had obviously been laid out ready to write a letter. Between sharp intakes of breath and a shallow voice, Mercy told her the address of the LeBeau family home and gave some general direction as to which way to go. She had all but written it down when her Mother, Priscilla and Ororo charged into the room - the first two pushing in front of her to tend to Mercy on the bed, allowing her to dismiss herself from the room un-noticed.

She pushed the horse to gallop as fast as it could down the barren route to the city of New Orleans. Her hair flew wildly behind her, having been dislodged from its previous hold from the jolting movement as she raced against the sun's demise. Thoughts run wildly through her mind - worry at he forefront of it. Anxious over not being able to get to Henri in time, nervous for Mercy and her unborn child - it was wearing her out, but she pushed the horse further as she looked ahead and let out a sigh of relief as the destined city came into view.

Slowing the exhausted creature as she drew further into the more built up area of the city - observing as the lamp lighters went about their jobs and avoiding eye contact with those that were rude enough to stare directly at her - she passed through the growing lively streets, stopping once to ask for a general direction to the address Mercy had given her. Carrying on, she let the horse trot through the paved streets until she came to a clearer road and started at a small canter when she found the right street, watching as the names and numbers of the large houses passed her until she reached her destination and without a second thought rode up to the grand entrance of a particularly elegant and eloquently structured house - though she could not see well in the diminishing light and dismounted the horse quickly, racing to the front door and knocking sharply.

She paced tensely for a second or so before turning back and rapping on the door impatiently - the door opening unexpectedly and making her jump a little as a short, dark, graying woman opened the door and looked harshly upon her.

"Can I help y' mademoiselle?" The older woman demanded, obviously discontented at being disturbed at this time in the evening and scrutinizing the exhausted young woman before her.

"Yes, ah need ta speak with Henri LeBeau" She quickly inquired, her breath a little ragged. The older woman was about to respond when she was suddenly disturbed as another person came to the door behind the older woman.

"What's goin' on Mattie?" Remy demanded inquisitively at the late call, instantly opening the door further and stepping out into the humid air outside the confines of the house when he recognized the face of the person at the door.

"Rogue? What ar' y' doin' here?"

"Wheahs Henri?"

**Okay I'm going to do a poll - should Mercy have a boy or a girl? I haven't decided yet and guess what? I haven't got a name either so if anyones got any suggestions that would be great - thanks to everyone who has been reading and hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Deathgirl997 - _Thanks for the review hon! Hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Nettlez - _I'm sorry, not much Romy in this one but there will be in chappies to come. Thanks for your review hon and hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**Musagirl15 - _Mwah! Henri and Remy are ok for the moment but who knows what could happen? Thanks for your review hon and hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Rogue181 - _Ooohhh! Your probably right, they may be sucked into the war - but not just yet lol; Thanks for your review hon, so glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one too!_**

**MeadowLark4491 - _Hmmm! Good question - I imaginedKurt to look as he does when he uses his image inducer in the cartoon - though obviously with different clothes and perhaps black or brown hair rather than blue lol; Anyways, thanks for your review hon and hope you continue to enjoy the story!_**

**tinker - _Merci beaucoup! Glad your enjoying the story so far!_**

**Enchantedlight - _Thanks for your review hon! Hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Ramalot4 - _Thanks for your review hon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_**


	7. Standpoint

Chapter seven - (Louisiana, May 1861)

No sooner had she relayed the words 'Mercy' and 'baby', had Henri LeBeau passed her quicker than lightening, barely stopping to open the elegant front doors in the large foyer and sweeping away outside, within moments careering away on horseback into the darkening street without uttering a word. Of course as soon as he had rushed past her, Rogue had instantly gone to follow his lead but had been abruptly brought to a halt by a gentle, but firm hold on her forearm making her instantly turn back to her offender.

"Let him go. Y' need t' rest first" Remy advised seriously, tugging her arm just enough to make her take a step back - her own eyes widening into his at the prospect of staying put any longer.

"No, ah gotta get back - ah'm prob'ly gonna beh in enough trouble as it is!" She explained hurriedly and made to pull away from his hold, though to no avail as she was simply held in place as Remy looked on at her with a hint of incredulity - taking in her appearance, her usually kept back brunette locks were loose and visibly windswept, some resting limply on the shoulders of the simple, long-sleeved navy dress covering her form - he idly thought how much longer her hair seemed when it was loose - even going so far as to discern how that one simple difference seemed to alter her whole appearance and demeanor.

"Well den y' can't get in anymore trouble if y' already are, so y' may as well rest" He tried to reason once again, still not relinquishing his hold on her - his lack of action causing Rogue to feel more agitated by the second, knowing full well that she would be sincerely reprimanded by her Mother the moment she stepped into the door back at the plantation. On that note, she took deliberate action to pull away from the man before her yet again - and as previously, found her feat to be ineffective - making her instantly look back up to him, her eyes narrowing with annoyance. At her distinct noncompliance to his suggestion, Remy sighed and rolled his eyes at her before turning his head to the short, dark-skinned woman standing in an open doorway leading from the foyer where he and Rogue were currently stood.

"Mattie, could y' get Pierre t' ready a carriage sil vous plait?" He requested the older house servant, who promptly nodded to him and disappeared back into the doorway she had been standing in.

"Ah can go bah mahself!" Her irritable tone made him turn his perfectly serious gaze back onto her, a slight hint of a rising smirk at the corner of his lips as he met her now glaring eyes - somewhat amused at her obnoxious but perhaps naively spirited insubordination.

"I don't doubt dat y' could chérie, but y' horse is exhaust'd an' a young woman travellin' alone is only askin' f' trouble neh?" He enlightened - knowing full well that she would not decline. The darkened roads surrounding the city were well known for their nightly muggings and anonymous attacks - full grown, hardened men were wary of entering into the shadowed unknown let alone an unaccompanied woman. Rogue knew this all too well and although at first she went to decline his offer fervently, she could feel a dull ache in the muscles of her upper legs from riding in an 'un-ladylike' fashion and was only thankful that she had been wearing a loose cotton dress to have allowed her to do so - the offer of a carriage ride, despite the obvious discomfort that went along with traveling long distance in one - she automatically found herself submitting in defeat and nodding her head lightly in agreement.

* * *

They traveled swiftly past the surrounding bayou and abandoned fields, the silvery moon rising high above in the ebony abyss highlighting the stagnant waters and winding trees of the swamps, allowing their path ahead to be hued in a cool luminosity as they sped through. In no time at all, it seemed - the welcome flicker of candlelight at the windows of their destination came into view as the carriage rounded the bend of the approaching track. The driver, Pierre allowed the carriage to halt softly beside the few steps leading up to the front porch of the house - a couple of overhanging lanterns lighting the area enough for their eyes to see in the darkness. 

As though on cue, the front doors were flung open and Raven Darkholme flew out from the houses confines, heading toward Rogue at implausible haste and taking her wayward daughter by the shoulders and pulling her close for just a second in relief - the shock of the so far promising reception throwing Rogue into a shocked stillness, until Raven pulled away and her face contorted instantly into a stern, disciplined expression.

"Anna how could you? Do you have any idea what you've put me through?" The emotionally charged woman cried, a small audience now gathering in the foyer beyond the opened doors.

"Ah'm sorry, but Mercy . . ." Her explanation cut off as her Mother continued to chastise her.

"Sorry? Sorry? Do, you have any idea what could have happened to you? What was you thinking girl?" The continuation of her Mother's harangue made her groan inwardly and roll her eyes in exasperation.

"Do not roll your eyes at me young lady? If that's all you can do after making me sick with worry then you should be ashamed . . ." The sentence suddenly drifting off as Raven noticed a familiar countenance ascending the steps up to the porch behind the younger woman before her.

"Thank you Mr. LeBeau for ensuring my 'daughter's' safe passage" Raven expressed gratefully as Remy finally reached the wooded platform.

"Pas de problème Madame" Remy replied coolly as he reached their level, standing tall and looking back toward Pierre, nodding to him as a cue to stable the horses for the night, turning his gaze back to the woman beside him as she began to speak again.

"I am in deep gratitude for your favor sir" Raven continued, bowing her head in appreciation.

"Not at all. Y're daughter acted selflessly, she should b' commended rath'r den chastised" He graciously induced with a charming smile, his eyes glancing over to Rogue who stood there somewhat surprised by his words - the dim flicker of light above them highlighting the irises of their eyes just enough so that they could recognize the others meaning in the deep unguarded, soul gravitating gaze infiltrating between them - the slight chill of the nighttime air, despite the un-moved humidity from the day past, went unnoticed even as goose bumps began to rise on the naked, sensitive skin on their necks and arms. The profound intensity of the action remaining undisturbed until at last Raven interrupted and ushered them into the house, breaking the provoking feat between them.

* * *

Rogue looked down into the tiny pinked face curled up in the fold of her arms, the eyes lightly closed in peaceful slumber, every so often sighing or groaning softly between gentle breaths. The tiny body in her arms making her feel strangely light, her own troubles and plights drifting away to the recesses of her mind as she gazed into the innocent face, her mouth uncontrollably twisting into a soft smile at the sight. A delicate chortle of laughter made her lift up her head hesitantly in curiosity of the person's obvious amusement. 

"Y' look quite content dere?" Mercy observed lightly, the soft glow of morning light filtering through the window onto her, delighted at the sight of the usually melancholy and often distant woman before her - seemingly, quite at ease - her whole air noticeably changed. Rogue simply smiled at her statement and let her adoring gaze drift back to the newborn in her arms.

"Have ya thought o' a name yet?" Rogue asked quietly, not wanting to disturb the small infant wrapped in her hold.

"Oui, we decided on Amélie Joelle LeBeau" Mercy announced proudly, sitting herself up a little in her bed as Rogue sat at her side on a wicker cushioned chair.

"Suits her" Remy complimented as he stepped into the room. Both women turned their heads in surprise as a deep voice joined their conversation, having not noticed him enter the room. He smiled at them both and carefully treaded over to stand beside Rogue.

"T'ank you Remy. Would y' like t' hold her?" Mercy asked warmly - Rogue softly stood from her seated position and carefully transferred the sleeping baby girl into Remy's arms, only letting go as soon as she was sure he had a secure hold on her. Rogue watched him soundlessly as he smiled at the tiny being before him, evidently endeared by her as much as she was.

"She's belle Mercy" He admired a few moments later and gently walked over to Mercy and lie the peaceful child in its Mother's arms - Mercy smiled at the compliment and welcomed her little girl back to her.

"Ar' y' leavin' already?" She asked as he took a step away. The question hitting Rogue like a brick wall and in a stunned motion lifted her head to the taller man at her side, questioningly.

"Oui. Want'd t' see m' neice b'fore I left d'ough" He replied, a hint of forlorn and hesitancy in his voice. Rogue observed deftly as he bent down to kiss his sister-in law on the cheek and whisper something to the slumberous Amélie in her arms, before turning around and telling her goodbye, meeting her eyes for just a second before sweeping out of the room just as soundlessly as he had entered. Rogue found herself looking at the empty doorway for a few moments after he had disappeared, a look of confusion adorning her face at the rather flippant farewell, her gaze slowly turning back to Mercy in the bed who was gazing adoringly into the face of her newborn daughter.

"Ah'll beh back in minute" Rogue muttered, carrying herself quietly out of the room.

* * *

"Ah forgot ta thank ya" The light, sweet Southern tinged voice filtered into his ears as he stood at the foot of the front porch - the engaging sound making him turn his full body around to the direction it had come from. He found himself gulping as he met the deep jade of her gaze and had to remind himself to smile in acknowledgement - a pang of relief settling in his stomach as she returned the gesture and descended the steps to his level. 

"So ya leavin' already swamp rat?" She asked playfully, though inside she felt uncharacteristically diffident at his impending departure. Remy smirked even more at the use of the impish nickname and nodded softly.

"Oui, m' Pére still needs m' back in N'Awlins" He replied gently, just about finding his voice as the carriage was pulled and drawn to a halt in front of them - the action making him look hesitantly away from her to Pierre in the drivers seat and nodding to him in acknowledgment.

"Ar' ya comin' back?" Rogue asked him cautiously, a little disconcerted at the strange un-accustomed feeling coursing through her veins at that moment - though outwardly she remained nonchalant. Her question made him turn back to face her instantly, meeting her eyes yet again - his mind played over her words, trying to make a connection between the concerned questions and yet blasé attitude.

"Is dat an offer chérie?" He asked flirtatiously, a smirk rising at the corner of his mouth as he watched her raise an eyebrow in his direction and cross her arms coolly across her chest.

"Au revoir Rogue" He concluded, stepping back to the carriage - not once breaking their gaze before climbing into the open top carriage and heading away down the dusty track.

**Well it's a little later than I planned but there it is . . . So, Mercy had a girl. What did you think of then name? Thought I would go with something a little different than the usual - and Remy and Rogue are starting to have feelings, ooooohh! Review, tell me if I'm doing something right or wrong - I need to know!**

**Anyway, onto the reviews . . .**

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks for your review hon! I went with a girl in the end, hope your not dissappointed - hope you enjoyed the chappie!_**

**Rogue181 - _It's a girl! LOL; Glad you liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one too. Thanks for your review hon!_**

**Deathgirl997 - _Glad you liked the last chappie! Thanks for your review hon!_**

**Nettlez - _LOL; thanks! I dunno how I get the time, I must be a fast writer - I dunno! Anyways, thanks for your suggestions on names and thanks for your review hon! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**Anonymous reviewer - _Thanks for your review!_**

**Toomakeyoulaugh - _Thanks for your review hon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!_**

**Sareh - _Ooohh! Your sharp arn't ya - to be honest, I completly forgot about the whole horse thing and it wasn't until you mentioned it that I realized. So yes, your right - I wanted to give Rogue a bit of a fearless factor if you get my drift, and your absolutely right about the way she would have ridden. I did a little research on this and it turns out, some women did ride as a man would. I'm not saying Rogue would have done, but as a child with a brother - she may very well have and I've kinda added that in this chapter (dunno if it works though). Anyway, thanks for your review hon!_**

**Cajuncrazy - _Thanks for your review hon! Glad you like the story and hope you continue to enjoy it!_**

**Enchantedlight - _Thanks for your review hon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_**

**So, until my next caffeine dose . . .**


	8. Epoch

**I'm sorry, it's taken me a lot longer to update than what I usually take. I ran out of coffee . . .**

Chapter eight - (Louisiana, Early December 1861)

Summer passed without a second glance, the dank humidity and scorching heat were oppressing as was to be expected - the dire fever drawing nauseous ness to those unused to it and others whom were unlucky enough to have to work for endless hours under the suns fervent rays. A certain degree of rationing had crept into the lives of those of a lesser status and had only been mildly acknowledged by those more financially adept - male faces from all ranks of society began to slowly vacate throughout, leaving wives, children and elderly parents behind, waiting in anticipation for news of their well-being from the North. Despite, the evidently in-bred pride within the close knit families - war was beginning to take its toll on all and no matter how much any of them tried to dismiss it, to push it to the recesses of their minds - it still managed to affect their everyday lives.

During one of these fine summer days, news of the first - of what would possibly be many - battles commenced not far from their countries Union-controlled capital, Washington. To the dismay of those in the North, the Union army was pushed back and the battle lost - the Confederate army claiming victory over the first battle at Bull Run, allowing a wave of relief to spread over the Southern states. Of course, not everyone was thrilled at the apparent conquest - families mourned the loss of their lost relatives days after their initial elation - and soon, everyone else followed their demising joy when it became clear that this War would be long and inexhaustible.

"...a People's contest...a struggle for maintaining in the world, that form, and substance of government, whose leading object is, to elevate the condition of men..." was what President Lincoln had implored on his divided nation on July fourth - Independence Day as it was widely accredited - though the few that did celebrate in the now segregated states, soon fell on their heels in the controversy.

Winter was now approaching, meaning the humid and often-putrid air had now decreased some, from the aforementioned summer months. The hope that peace would be conceded before Christmas was looking ever-the-less likely, as was the wish that beloved brothers, father's and husbands would return in time for the impending holiday. Sunday sermons were becoming increasingly difficult to observe and attain with a buoyant mind - the sight of weeping families, as the preacher entreated his prayer to those who had fallen and to the Lord above, was heart wrenching even to the most cold-hearted.

Today had been one of those days and Rogue had watched with regret as a Mother wept in mourning for the death of two of her sons who had entered into the violent campaign with pride and a full sense of patriotism, only to be pummeled prematurely into an early grave. Her shoulders trembled momentarily with both the incurring memory and the chilled wind blowing over the open field she was walking through. She dumbly followed the trampled path of her predecessors - Theo and Etienne, who boundlessly ran after each other with playful cries and childish endeavor. She had voluntarily taken them under her charge after Ororo had fallen ill and been confined to her bed - not that she minded. It gave her something other than reading and thinking to do, she was after all never one to take pleasure in other feminine assigned pursuits, such as needlework and afternoon tea sessions - not that she wasn't endowed with such skills, being more in the case that she preferred not to take part in them.

So here she was, meandering idly through the tall, wind molding grasses - her hand wistfully sliding over them as another strong breeze blew them in an undulating wave, feeling the coarse stems and prickly tips between her sensitive fingers and breathing in the circulating air, allowing it to fill her lungs before slowly releasing it softly back into the awaiting atmosphere. Her gaze drifted from the twins playing in her line of view to the forming clouds above - unhurriedly meshing together around the yellowing sunset, the half orb sinking gradually into the earth in the dusky winter haze - it wasn't all that late in the day, barely crossing over from late afternoon to early evening - but the precipitated sun told differently.

Her attention was abruptly pulled back to her young charges as one of them let out a loud cry - though she soon relaxed again when she realized that Etienne had merely fallen over and then risen again to swiftly give chase to his brother. A small smile crept onto her face as the twosome scampered through the overgrown foliage and she absentmindedly recalled herself and Kurt doing the same when they were younger, with Ororo usually trailing them behind as she was now - the idea of this evening walk, to tire their boundless, childish energy some in time for the evening meal - the last thing anyone needed was two pre-pubescent boys leaping around hyperactively with unspent vigor.

Despite this, they also provided her with some company - as much as she hated to admit it, they filled the void left by a certain person of whom she had not heard life or tale of for months. Of course, she never expected him to come back soon - if ever! But subconsciously she missed his company and would have preferred that he had not gone away again. She shook her head gently and chortled a laugh to herself - reprimanding herself internally for thinking so . . . she couldn't describe it - all she knew was that whenever Remy did pop into her mind, her heart felt somewhat comforted - she didn't know whether to laugh or cry over this undesired mushiness within her.

"Theo, Etienne! Ah think it's tahme we went back!" She cried out to them. Suppressing a laugh as they audibly groaned at her suggestion, their young faces instantly marring into a frown as they stopped to look at her pleadingly. Quietly she shook her head as a 'no' and gestured for them to start retracing their steps as she turned around herself - soon hearing two sets of light footfall behind her, eventually being overtaken by them as they raced off in front.

The moment she re-entered the house did she hear heavy talking coming from one of the drawing rooms - she idly considered wondering over to the half shut door to find out what was causing such arduous conversation, but her idolized venture was soon brought to a halt when her Mother appeared, announcing to her that dinner would be soon and that she should hurry off upstairs to clean herself up. Of course, she complied obediently and ignored her inquisitive tendencies taking herself swiftly to the room she was sharing with Kitty - the younger girl already in there, sat daintily before the table-set vanity mirror on a cushioned stool.

"Oh Rogue, where have you been?" She inquired from her position, having seen Rogue enter in the mirrors reflection as she struggled to place her hair with a delicate flower shaped hair slide. Seeing her difficulty, Rogue walked over to her and gently took the hairpiece from the Kitty's grasp and attempted herself to arrange the long brunette tresses.

"Ah was jus' walkin' with th' boys. Why's everyone rushin' around so much?" She asked curiously as she finished setting the other girls hair.

"Oh, haven't you heard? Remy's back - he got here while you were out" Kitty relayed, taking one last look at herself in the mirror before standing and turning around to look at her quieted peer.

"Wh . . . Remy's heah . . how?" Rogue asked staggered, feeling strangely awestruck at Kitty's revelation. The younger girl merely giggled at her friend's disposition and stepped around her toward the bedroom door.

"Like, what's up with you? Come on, you better hurry or your going to be late" She admonished lightly as she headed out the room. What was wrong with her? It wasn't like she had never met him before. Shaking her head lightly to push herself away from that strange, unprecedented reverie she had just experienced - she quickly grabbed a comb from the vanity and took down her hair, brushing it till it was knot free before pulling it back up again into a simple, but more apt style. Not having the time to redress, she smoothed down her dress and covered any blemishes with a little powder before hurrying out of the room.

Reaching the last of the steps in the foyer, she abruptly slowed her pace to step down the last few descents gently. The doors to the dining room were closed and she could just see the backs of a few heads through the sliver of a gap between the wooded hinges. Taking a deep breath she softly reached for the brass handle on the door and pushed it inwards - the room falling into silence as she stepped in quietly.

"Ah, Anna - " Priscilla began as she stepped further into the room, pushing the door until it clicked shut behind her. Her gaze drifted over the rooms occupants, most of them she was familiarized with apart from two who sat at the other end of the table - one of whom was beside Remy, who's eyes she met for just a second before he removed his own from hers tersely, turning his head to say something to the beautiful blonde woman at his side, who smiled radiantly at his words and let out a light, girlish snicker as she replied to him.

"Ah'm sorry ah'm late" She apologized, a little put off by the unrecognizable woman and the older man at her side.

"Do not worry - the gentleman at the end there is Mr. Marius Boudreaux, a long time acquaintance of ours . . ." The older man nodded to her in acknowledgment, which Rogue returned politely.

" . . and his daughter, Belladonna."

**Ooohhh! So Belladonna's here . . . what is going to happen now? Well, a bit of time has passed - about six months since the last chapter - so bear that in mind when you read this. Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed the story up to this point - especially to those angels who have reviewed!**

**Rogue181 - _Thank you for your review! Glad you liked the babies name, lol; it took me ages to decide on one. Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_**

**Cajuncrazy - _Thanks hon! This is my first attempt at a civil war fic ; so I'm really happy that readers seem to like it! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_**

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks for your review! lol; yeah I know its my fic, but I didn't want to make any1 mad. Anyways, hope you liked this chappie too!_**

**MeadowLark4491 - _Oh my! You caught me there, I know what you mean though, I always think of his eyes as red on black as well. Considering this is an AU set during th civil war, I deliberately didn't want to mention what color his eyes were because it kinda doesn't seem like Remy when you say they are brown - so I thought I'd leave it to the readers imagination! Thanks for your review!_**

**Non - _Don't worry, Remy's back - but with Belle in tow! Oh no! Anyways, thanks for your review and hope you liked this chapter!_**

**Enchantedlight - _Thanks for your review hon! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!_**

**Rogue-Slayer13 - _Thanks for your review hon! So glad you are enjoying the story so far and hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Ramalot4 - _Yay, your back! Hope you had a good holiday! Anyways, yes I did update quite a lot, but I've slowed down a bit now lol; Glad you thought there was a substantial amount of Romyness! Still don't know if I put enough in. Anyways, thanks for your review and I'm very happy that your enjoying the story!_**

**So, now that my cupboards are re-stocked with enough caffiene and food to fill a heard of elephants, hopefully - the next chapter will arrive soon . . .**


	9. Convoy

Chapter nine - (Louisiana, December 1861)

The door banged brusquely behind her, the ferocity of the sound making her visibly flinch as she treaded heavily over to where her charcoal colored cape lay neatly over the back of a wicker chair beside the window in the room. Reaching the time-staking designed piece of furniture, she hastily grabbed the thick material draped over it and lifted it from its resting place - throwing it about her shoulders and fastening it at the front securely to keep out the evident chill in the air.

She needed to get away from the plantation for a while - a whole week of listening to Belladonna Boudreaux's oh-so-wonderful tales of never-ending elegant and refined balls she attended in New Orleans and how many thousand suitors she had turned away for their lack of wealth and propriety was beginning to wear Rogue down - and watching everyone fawn around her and cater to her every whim was worse than being shot at dawn as far as Rogue was concerned. It wasn't that she disliked the outrageously polished blonde, startlingly blue-eyed debutante - she barely knew her, if anything she was to be admired and idolized for her sheer beauty and poised behavior - but Rogue was quite certain that if she was more acquainted with Belladonna, she would soon be pulling at the roots of her own hair in frustration over the blondes much too perfect peripheral and over-rated haughtiness.

That morning, at breakfast, she had consistently tried to shut of her own hearing and prayed to be magically drifted into the content little world in her subconscious - she was never one for mornings and would be quite happy to miss the traditional morning get-together had she not been accustomed to it - but the resonance of Belladonna's gratingly sweet laughter and over-zealous approach to the opening, crisp December day was becoming too much for her.

Sweeping out of the room, she proceeded intently down the long, curved stairway into the main foyer and turned promptly at the foot of the ascent, stepping up her pace in direction of the buildings back door.

"Rogue? Where are you going?" She stopped immediately and clenched her eyes in annoyance at being discovered during her pending escape. After her momentary hesitation, she quietly turned around to meet the questionable visage of her younger sibling, Kurt.

"Ah'm ridin' inta town" She answered honestly, with just a twinge of bluntness which took the young man before her a little by surprise, causing him to take a tentative step toward her.

"On your own? Why?" Kurt asked dubiously as his sister looked up to him defiantly, obviously annoyed at being caught.

"Yes Kurt! On mah own! Whaht's with all th' questions?" She retorted irritably, placing cross hand on her covered hip.

"Calm down Rogue - I'm just being concerned as any good brother should be" He explained hastily and watching quietly as the previously flared green eyes of his trepidation, subsided back into their normal hazed appearance. Rogue visibly sighed at the realization of his words and looked away from his deep blue stare.

"Ah'm sorry . . ah didn't mean ta get angry . . . ah jus' need ta get away from heah" She explained quietly, standing herself up straighter and looking back to Kurt's youthfully marred features.

"I know what you mean . . but I would still prefer it if you did not go alone -" Kurt suggested softly, placing a comforting hand on her layered shoulder.

"Kurt, it's not thaht far . . .and I'd rathah beh on mah own. Jus', tell momma wheah ah've gone so she cain't worry too much" She relayed softly, but firmly - her tone of voice telling Kurt that she would not be swayed to think otherwise and so with a hesitant smile, he released her shoulder and allowed her to leave the house undisturbed.

* * *

The air was fresh as she had expected it to be - the wintry chill hitting the exposed skin on her face as a sharp wind picked up and blew toward her, rustling the leaves in the arched Red Oaks above her, the soft crunching of golden brown leaves from the Gum trees under hoof where they had dropped as the temperature had decreased not long ago. She shifted uncomfortably in the leather seat - she hated riding side saddle, it was so awkward and tedious - not being able to go any place fast in such an un-natural position as she thought of it - but she had taken into consideration that she was going into town, and if not for her own piece of mind, then her mothers - she had decided to ride as she was brought up to - as a young lady was expected to.

Gently, she tugged the reins in her hand to the right as she reached the end of the long track leading away from the resident plantation and directed the docile, fawn shaded horse down the next road toward the small town not far ahead. A low-lying mist, swept across the path further on - the outline of the track just about visible along the lonely trail. With a small nudge from her foot, the horse continued to plod on in the right bearings and Rogue felt herself relax a little as she finally left the plantations boundaries.

Content in her own company, she allowed herself to drift off into her own thoughts - listening to the wild birds fluttering about in the towering trees above and the silent wind rustling the leaves on the branches - only groaning softly in annoyance when her peace was broken by the sequenced trot of an approaching horse behind her. At her unhurried pace, the other mammal soon caught up beside her and slowed to match her gait - Rogue looked over to the rider at her side and felt her heart nearly stop as she met their face.

"Y' mind if I join' y?" Remy asked, customary smirk in place. Rogue opened her mouth to answer, but found herself to be flabbergasted - having not expected Remy, of all people to be requesting her permission to accompany her. After all, they had barely spoken three words to each other since he had returned to the Pryde's colonial estate and he had apparently spent most of his time with Belladonna and her father.

"Uh . . . if ya wish" She finally managed and tore her wide-eyed gaze away from him to look back to the misted road ahead. Taking this as an acceptance, they continued along in silence.

"So, how y' been chérie? Haven't seen y' f' a while, non?" Remy began, a little hesitant at her cold conduct toward him.

"Fahne . . an' you?" She replied politely, keeping her eyes firmly ahead her.

"I've been well t'ankyou. So, why ar' y goin' int' town?" He asked conversationally, switching his gaze between the road they were following and the young woman beside him. At his question, Rogue groaned internally - was it too much to ask for a bit of peace and quiet? Obviously so.

"Ah jus' want'd ta get out o' th' house" She explained patiently, her tone monotonous.

"What, alone?" His immediate question made her turn her head sharply to look at him incredulously.

"Did mah Mothah or Kurt send ya?" She asked disbelievingly, but completely serious - it would just be like her Mother or Kurt to send someone after her. Remy merely chuckled at her accusation and shook his head softly.

"As much as I would like t' use dat as excuse - no, dey didn't. Actually, I too jus' want'd t' get out o' de house" He mimicked her earlier reason for going into town - earning him a glare from the irritated brunette beside him.

"Look swamp rat, ah left ta get some peace - so if all yoah gonna do is annoy meh, then ah think ah would rathah beh alone" She conceded firmly, turning her head away resolutely to the track before her. After a few moments of complete silence and Remy, still not having left her side - Rogue huffed irritably and bit her lip in annoyance, knowing that he either didn't get the hint - which she sincerely doubted - or he was purposefully trying to infuriate her more, it wouldn't be the first time either. She could see from the corner of her eye, that he too was staring absentmindedly ahead.

"Thaht wasn't an invitation ta stay" Her bitter tone made him blink dazedly and draw his attention back to her, a slow, lazy grin rising on his lips.

"S' free road chére, an' I'm quite happy with de pace I'm going at. But, b' m guest if y' wanna quick'n yours" He replied nonchalantly. Rogue looked over to him, her mouth slightly agape with incredulity - he knew exactly what he was doing, there was no way she could get the horse she was riding to pick up pace - not side-saddle anyway, she would simply fall off and she was most certainly not going to stop and give him the satisfaction of making her do something she didn't want to. Instead, she simply sighed with exasperation and looked away from him. If this was what you would call an awkward moment, then that was precisely what she was experiencing right now.

The low lying mist, that had been present when she had started out had now begun to demise and clouds shifted silently over the mellow, yet stark winter sun hanging just above the horizon. The way ahead cleared some and she could just about see the track curve around a bend, with a slight brow just before.

"Ya goin' home foh Christmas?" Rogue asked distractedly as she looked up through the leaves on the tall trees surrounding the road, the austere light filtering through the large leaves above.

"We talkin' again? Remy asked with mock surprise, yet again earning him an audible, incensed sigh and what he swore was a roll of the eyes.

"Oui. I'm leavin' wit' Monsieur Boudreaux tomorrow . . . M' Pére always has a ball on Christmas Eve, so I hav' t' go back f' dat" He continued, looking away from her. Rogue felt her stomach sink at his words and regretfully glanced over to him - taking in his upright posture, the way his jaw looked all the more defined when he clenched it slightly, his dark auburn tinted hair mussed up by the chilled wind. Unexpectedly he turned his head and smiled gently at her - she felt her mouth tug into a ghost of one in return and then looked away to see a few buildings appearing from behind the foliage, signaling that they had indeed almost reached the outskirts of the small Louisiana town they were heading toward.

"Belladonna mentioned somethin' 'bout a ball" She recalled the blonde woman gushing over the impending event - the recollection of the high-pitched voice made her shudder visibly which did not go unnoticed by Remy at her side.

"No surprise dere . . M' Pére sending out d' invitations t' morrow so no doubt y'll receive y'r's den" At his informative disclosure Rogue looked over to him swiftly in shock.

"Meh?" She asked with surprise, taken aback by the notion that she had been invited to one of Belles glamorous functions. Remy smirked at her shocked countenance and leaned in closer to her as they road further into the small town, their path becoming more populated by people going about their daily business.

"Oui, an' I expect at least one dance" He replied.

**Took me ages to write this up so I hope everyone likes it! Thank you for the reviews, I know I've replied to a few but I haven't got time to do any shout-out's - so I promise I'll do so with the next chapter which isn't too far away from completion.**

**Thanks again, please review and Enjoy!**


	10. Festivities

**Oh, I'm sorry its later than I said it would be . . but at least its here right? Enjoy . . .**

Chapter ten - (New Orleans, Louisiana Christmas Eve 1861)

The Carriage rocked and jolted to an abrupt halt, shaking once more as the driver jumped from his perch at the forefront of the phaeton and just a few moments later did Rogue feel the distinct brush of the night air as the door to the roofed transportation was pulled open at her side. She watched silently as Kitty stepped out first from across her and then gingerly she accepted the drivers awaiting hand to help balance herself as she too stepped out into the chilled December evening - her eyes widened and her lips parted in quieted awe as she took her first look at the architectural magnificence before her. The tall, Romanesque columns framed the white stone stairs leading up to the grand front entrance, wrought iron-work then continued around the open terraces on both the ground and upper floors, festive wreaths and garlands festooned and looped between the molded metal - the splendidly large main entrance raised over the sweeping stairway below, bellowed warm and glorious light out into the darkened sky and swarms of elegantly dressed and merry folk could be seen through the long sash windows mingling and talking whilst others danced to the jovial music that could be heard from outside.

"Isn't it great? This is going to be so much fun!" Kitty giggled excitedly beside her, the younger girl stepping closer to Rogue and hooking her arm through hers - Rogue couldn't help but smile and laugh in return as she looked on at the people meandering on the balconies and terraces, joyfully chatting away and enjoying themselves despite the fresh bite of the air outside. She felt astounded and thoroughly impressed with the grand bravura of the building in her view, having not barely noticed any of its pure majesty and elegance when she had last visited - albeit, she had been anxiously trying to get news to Henri over Mercy going into labor, so it wasn't as if she had much chance to get a tour of the stately New Orleans residence - but now she was quite content to admire its splendor.

"Come along girls, lets not keep the party waiting" Raven called to them as she followed Owen and Priscilla Pryde, arms linked with Kurt. Kitty turned to her and giggled excitedly, a little squeal emerging from the over-enthused girl and she immediately set off after her the rest of their party - the tug of her still looped arm forced Rogue to be pulled along, which she did so abidingly and easily caught up to Kitty's zealous pace.

The second she stepped into the crowded foyer, did her eyes widen at the sight of the festively bejeweled Christmas tree positioned to the side of the sweeping marble staircase. Presents littered the floor beneath it, candles sat between the evergreen pines, scarlet and gold tinged bows and delicately carved, molded trinkets hung from the branches - garlands bedecked with decorations and cones hung, wrapped and twisted between the iron wrought banisters. She felt herself be pulled through the joyous ensemble of people in the foyer and through into an even more impressively decorated and overall awe-inspiring room - huge-beyond-belief crystal chandeliers cascaded from the sky scraping ceiling, bathing the entirety of the room in a golden hue as elegantly dressed men and women mingled and danced about the floor, swaying gracefully to the small, but perfectly talented orchestra at the head of the room.

She followed Kitty deftly through the festive throngs, the other girl clasping her hand as she maneuvered them through the admiring crowd to their destination - unexpectedly stopping as Kitty halted in her tracks, causing Rogue to nearly collide into the back of her. Looking over the smaller girls shoulder, Rogue repressed an agitated sigh as the one person she was hoping to avoid the entire evening - stood before Kitty. Belladonna smiled charmingly to herself and Kitty - her blue eyes lighting up at the prospect of more admirers, the soft violet satin of her floor-sweeping gown setting off her tumbled golden locks and other features perfectly.

"Bonjour Katherine, bonjour Anna . . its a pleasure t' see y' again s' soon" She greeted pleasantly to which Rogue acknowledged with a polite bow of her head and a closed smile as Kitty flew into overdrive gossip mode. Two other unfamiliar women stood at Belle's side listening intently to the conversation at hand and occasionally adding in their own opinions and such in the few and far between intervals in which neither Belle or Kitty were talking - Rogue found herself losing interest after just a few minutes and as if on cue, a wigged gentleman server weaved his way through the multitude of people in her direction, an arm raised before him balancing a tray offering glasses of steaming mold wine. After a few more stops along his route, he finally reached her and handed her a warmed glass of the darkened drink - she raised the glass tentatively to her lips and allowed a small sip of the hot liquid into her mouth, the beverage instantly warming her throat as it slid down her esophagus - from her current stance she was able to see out onto the center of the ballroom where couples danced in sync with the classical composition that the orchestra were currently playing, her eyes followed the elegant dancers memorably around the room, not noticing a figure approach her at her side.

"Y' promised m' a dance chére?" A deep voice filtered into her huskily - making her breath hitch unconsciously as she turned her head to whence it came. Her gaze instantly drinking up the appearance of the tall, attractive man at her side - fully dressed in a dark shaded tail jacket along with a white shirt and burgundy cravat for the occasion, hair slicked back neatly - though she could see that it was already beginning to slide unruly at the sides.

"Ah didn't promise ya anythin' swamp rat" She replied, her voice lowered a little so as not to bring attention to the nickname she spoken to him. Her eyes meeting his in an amused stare as he smirked at her response.

"Y' mean t' tell m' dat y' do not mean t' dance at all dis evenin'?" Remy asked in return.

"Ya really shouldn't put words in peoples mouths" Rogue retorted, hearing Remy chuckle softly beside her as she removed her gaze to look back onto the dancing couples beyond, who slowed to a standstill as the composition ended and those watching and taking part gave a short applause to the musicians and fellow dancers.

"So may I have de next dance Mademoiselle?" At his request she looked back over to him and after a moment smiled and nodded her head in acceptance. Remy smirked victoriously in response and raised a hand, taking the half empty glass of mold wine from her hand and placing it on another passing server's tray before offering her his arm, which she took politely and allowed him to lead her toward the center of the room.

They stood opposite each other and as the orchestra started up yet again, the couples bowed and curtsied to their partners before reaching out their arms and placing them in their partners. Rogue placed her small gloved one in his larger one and took a step closer to him, the order of the dance making them turn about each other in unison with the other dancers in the long line of people.

"Y' look trés belle dis evenin'" Remy admired, allowing his gaze to slip barely noticeably over her form - the floor-sweeping emerald gown only accentuating her figure, long dark gloves covering most of her arms leaving just a little skin on show between the short sleeves of the dress and the opening of the gloves - her long brunette tresses pulled up neatly, although a few strands were becoming loose at the sides.

"Flattery will get ya nowheah Mistah LeBeau" She admonished flippantly, stepping away from him to turn with the person beside her and then the other opposite before coming back to stand opposite Remy once again and putting her hand in his to repeat the process.

"Well, I mus' b' doin' somet'in' right b'cause I'm dancin' wit' y'" He replied smugly, the hint of a smirk upon his handsome features. Rogue simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow and held back a roll of the eyes at his apparent flirtatiousness.

"Yoah Fathah has certainly put on a successful party" She changed the subject without a moments hesitation of what had been said before, noticing the shallow chortle of laughter as Remy realized what she was doing.

"Oui, he pulled out all de stops dis year. M' sure he will b' delight'd t' know dat y' t'ink so" He replied. Rogue looked up to him and felt her breath hitch in her throat as she met his eyes - her feet continued to dance in sync to the music, the chattering guests and such beyond filtering out of range leaving just the melodic sound of the orchestra in her hearing, though she barely heard it as she and Remy moved around to the dance, never taking their eyes from the other - it almost felt like they were the only two in the ballroom as they sashayed around the other as they were supposed to, eyes locked in a rapt, captivated gaze, as though seeing into the others soul uninhibited. The music finished an the crowded audience about them applauded the partaking dancers and musicians for their show, though neither noticed as they continued to fall into the depths of each others gaze.

"Oh, Remy! Dere y' are . . . y' promised m' a dance cher" Belladonna's light voice interrupted, Rogue immediately taking her eyes from Remy and looking away as he too tore his to look at the young blonde woman taking hold of his arm beside him. He seemed to struggle for words for a moment before Rogue felt his eyes upon her once again and taking a silent intake of breath she looked up at the couple before her and bowed her head to politely submit before stepping away quickly back into the audience beyond, not allowing herself another glance at Remy case she fall into the odd reverie that she had just experienced again.

* * *

The evening drew on and Rogue found herself dancing with various others, the rest of the time spent chatting to Kitty and being introduced to new faces by Owen and Priscilla. Some people had left already, allowing a little more breathing room throughout the grand house - although a great many guests still remained to enjoy themselves and celebrate the on coming of Christmas day. She currently found herself standing alongside her Mother as she chattered intensely to other women of the same age and her eyes wondered off to the center of the room where a new dance was just beginning and she watched with a small smile as her brother and Kitty partnered up. The one person she was looking for was not to be seen though, in many ways she was grateful - but at the same time a little disappointed - she assumed that he was probably off with Belle or some other in the large building.

Quietly, she stepped away from her Mother's side and weaved herself into the still numerous crowd surrounding the room until she finally got to one of the many ajar French doorways out onto the wrought-iron framed terraces outside. The night air was crisp as she slipped past the door and her shoulders involuntarily shuddered as a small but chilled wind blew into her, causing her to cross her arms and rub them to ward of the cold. She walked alongside the wrought-iron frames, the terrace on this side of the house now completely devoid of human presence, having all taken shelter inside from the bitter night air.

Finding a nice spot that looked out onto a large, flowing fountain settled between a maze of coiffed hedging foliage and flowers set in the vast garden of the LeBeau estate - she sighed and watched as her breath condensated before her, before looking out onto the garden once again and noting the way the silvery light from the moon danced upon the garden below, illuminating it against the dark sky.

"Bit cold t' b' standin' outside isn't it?" Rogue whipped her head around to the owner of the familiar voice, eyes widened at the unexpected intrusion on her momentarily found sanctuary.

"It's not so bad" She replied quietly, though the slight tremble of her shoulders as another shiver ran through her body contradicted her words. Remy simply smiled and let the observation pass, stepping up closer to her beside the iron lattice.

"Y' have a good time t'night Rogue?" He asked after a few moments.

"Yes, ah did. Did you?" She returned, looking up at him - at once wishing that she had not as their eyes met. She waited for his answer, noting the hesitation of his reply after her question and her heart raced a little at the silence. Suddenly the French doors leading out onto the open terrace opened and both looked around abruptly to the person in the doorway.

"Rogue? Oh there you are, we are leaving now," Kurt told her, looking suspiciously between his sister and the man beside her.

"Alraght Kurt" She replied, noticing the narrowing of Kurt's eyes toward Remy before he stepped back into the ballroom. Rogue shivered a once again and turned back to Remy, trying not to meet his gaze like she had before.

"Ah gotta go . . goodnaght" She explained weakly, flashing him a quick smile and stepped past him in the direction of the of the French doors - though she was brought to a halt as she felt a hand brush her arm and reach for her gloved hand, making her twist about to look back up to the offender.

"Merry Christmas Rogue" His voice was thick in the cold air and before her very eyes she watched him lift her gloved hand to his lips and press them lightly against the soft fabric. An odd feeling rushed through her veins as she felt her hand returned to her and observed quietly as he took a step away. After her momentary lapse of movement, she made to turn away to carry on leaving until on an unexpected whim she twisted back to him.

"Merry Christmas to you too Remy" She replied with a smile before turning around yet again and walking quickly toward the ballroom once more, missing the warm smile that the object of her words adorned as she disappeared from his view.

**I really don't know if they had electricity and light bulbs and stuff at that time, so history buffs - please don't kill me, because they couldn't exactly have a Christmas party in the dark could they? Anyways, its later than I said - but its the longest chapter of the story so far and I'm quite pleased with it - so let me know what you think!**

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks for your review honey, hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**lee _Thanks for your review! Very happy you are enjoying the story so far !_**

**BlackClove - _Thanks for your review hon! This ones a little later than expected - but I hope you enjoyed it!_**

**Rogue-Slayer13 - _Thanks for your review sweetie! More romyness in this one, hope ya liked it!_**

**Enchantedlight - _Thank you for reviewing, hope you liked this one too!_**

**Ramalot4 - _Thanks for your review hon! Yes, I think I'm going to try and stay with just Rogue's point of view - I think it would be too hard to incorporate Remy's or any of the other characters views as well and writing from Rogue's perspective seems to be working well so far. Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**Cajuncrazy - _There it is, the grand ol' ball. Hope you liked it and thanks for your review!_**

**_So until next time . . ._**


	11. Squall

**Well, it's finally here after TWO DAY'S of waiting to post it! Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Chapter eleven - (Louisiana, February 1862)

Rogue smiled gently at the sweet expression on Amélie's face as she delivered another soft flurry of tickles to the small child's tummy, a gentle laugh emitting from her as the little girl cried out in gurgled mirth to the playful attack, her full rosy tinted cheeks rising and puffing out into an evidently innocent, youthful smile. After a moment or so, Rogue let up on the childish assault and found herself falling into the captivating hazel eyes of the young infant wriggling around on the Chinese floral rug beside her, the soft orange hued glow from the quietly burning fire from the large open fireplace, lighting up her clear, flawless skin.

"She really likes y'" A fair accented feminine voice told her. Rogue broke her gaze and looked up to where Mercy was sitting on one of the extravagant chaise lounges, her hands expertly threading a needle and dyed thread through and out an expanding tapestry.

"Ya think?" Rogue asked with a smile as she looked back down to Amélie and made a funny face, another bout of babyish gurgles emitting from the playful little girl.

"Oui, she always smiling an' laughin' when y' around. Y' mus' b' more maternal den y' let on Anna?" Mercy teased her with a smile, making Rogue laugh at the blonde woman's jovial observation.

"Ah dunno 'bout th' maternal part, but ah do lahke spendin' tahme with her" She admitted quietly. The house felt eerily silent, the progressive tick of the grand, mahogany varnished Grandfather clock could be heard reverberating throughout the seemingly vacant building and despite her often desire for such a circumstance - she didn't like it. Kitty, Kurt and the troublesome twins were undergoing their daily schooling, her Mother and Priscilla had gone for afternoon tea with an acquaintance, Henri had returned to New Orleans for a few days and Owen was locked away in his study as per usual - all else who were left, were either slaving away in the kitchens and parlors or out in the fields. Rogue had never experienced it so quiet and given the damp, bitter chill in the air outside - she found herself unable to go out and read as she normally would have done on such a lonesome day and instead found herself at a loss as of what to do - incidentally, she had ended up voluntarily playing nursemaid to Amélie most of the day, while Mercy took the chance to relax a little - though like any new Mother, she unconsciously kept a close eye on her rapidly-growing daughter.

"So when's Henri comin' back?" Rogue asked absentmindedly as she watched Amélie pick up and shake a woolen knitted doll in youthful wonder.

"Soon I hope. He said he'd b' gone only a few days but . . who knows wit' de LeBeau famille" Mercy sighed wistfully. Rogue looked up to her and gave as reassuring smile as possible - it wasn't the fact that Henri had left for such a short period of time that was haunting Mercy so, it was the increasing worry that he might be dragged into the seemingly endless crusade against their Northern counterparts. She had watched from afar as men, boys even - signed up for the continual campaign and then a few weeks, sometimes months later, their families would be seen mourning for their loss. The higher authorities had made faulty promises of the war being over by Christmas and for some strange, unidentifiable reason - people believed their lies and held positive hope that it would all be over, that their loved ones would return to them unharmed and untainted by whatever horrors they would have experienced.

But it was not to be. Over two months had passed by since Christmas day and if anything, the raging battle only seemed to have intensified from what they had heard. News was slow to reach their ears, trade was dieing slow and painfully - at many times, it made Rogue wonder why they even continued to fight - and then she would remember that it was because of change, the conservative South - who were quite content with their way of life and were disinclined to transform into the industrialized epicenter that their misguided President had envisioned. Southern pride - it was born into her very soul and despite thinking that perhaps it was time for the traditions of her homeland to change, she would always and forever remain loyal to her roots, even to the death - and that was what she concluded, was the feeling of those who went off into the depths of conflict and of those who were left behind.

An incoherent cry sounded beside her and she immediately looked down to Amélie, who looked particularly displeased and on the verge of one of her now infamous, incoherent baby tantrums.

"I t'ink it's time f' someone t' take a nap" Mercy observed tenderly and Rogue watched silently as she placed her tapestry on the seat beside her and stood up - taking the few steps between herself and her daughter swiftly and bending down to pick up the now wailing infant in her arms and rocking her gently, cooing to her softly. Rogue pushed herself quietly from the floor where she had been sitting with Amélie and smiled faintly at Mercy as she continued to try and soothe the disgruntled girl in her hold.

"Ah'll leave ya to it" Rogue relayed softly, not wanting to disturb the small child anymore than she had become.

"Where y' goin' t' go Anna?" Mercy asked as she made toward the exit from the cozy drawing room.

"Ah think ah might take a walk," She replied after a moments thought.

"Looks like it's goin' t' rain" The other woman observed indifferently as she hushed a slightly calmed Amélie, rubbing her small back ever so lightly in a comforting motion. At her remark, Rogue simply smiled slyly and continued on her way, leaving Mercy to tend in peace to her young offspring.

* * *

She walked for a good distance before the sharp and forceful wind finally picked up, the harsh bitterness blowing against her vehemently, causing her to look away from the old decrepit millhouse that was her desired destination, up into the increasingly darkening sky - the sun disappearing swiftly behind a hefty visage of angry, billowing black clouds. Pulling up a hand, she clasped her fingers tightly around the nape of her thick gray mantle and watched with intense intrigue and awe at the magnificent show of Mother Nature performing before her very eyes. 

In truth, the spectacle before her, reminded her of the strong emotions tearing about inside her at times, one of those moments being just a day ago when Raven had revealed to her and Kurt that she would be selling their Father's Plantation back in Mississippi. No amount of words could have described how she had felt when her Mother had told her this - hurt, betrayal, homesickness. She had wanted to scream and yell at that instant, despite the childishness of the action - it was like a part of her life, her heart had just been ripped brutally from it's place between her lungs. She had been in every right mind to carry out the action, but her wisdom prevailed and she knew not to blame her Mother entirely for her choice in abandoning her beloved childhood home - if anything she blamed it on the powers that be. If Abraham Lincoln had not won presidency, if the North was not so set on building industry, if the South was not so set in it's ways - she would still be in Mississippi, in her own room - carrying on with life as she imagined she would be.

Specks of rain began to hit her face sporadically - the droplets of clear water bouncing onto her fair skin, before giving in to the forces of gravity and sliding slowly down her exposed face. At first they were light, gradually becoming heavier and falling more rapidly, stinging her bare skin in severe assaults. She stood there just a little longer before a great crash of lightning illuminated the gloomy shaded heavens above, a brazen crack of thunder emitting from overhead following the powerful bolt of electricity and causing her to flinch visibly, throwing her instantly from her incensed reverie.

At once coming to her senses, she turned about and looked back toward the grand house, her eyes squinting against the sharp torrents of rain rudely attacking her sensitive eyes - it would be a good run back and probably not a good idea to travel the long distance in such heavy weather. Without another thought she lifted the tail of her long dress and headed as fast as her legs would carry her over to the closer distanced millhouse ahead.

Making it below the outer shelter of the small, wooden edifice - she released her grip on her clothing and allowed the deep, shallow breaths that were aching to be released out into the atmosphere. Shivering just a little from her sopping wet clothes, she raised a hand tentatively and pushed the equally soaked strands of hair that had somehow plastered themselves onto her face, away. She had not been up to this area of the Plantation land for a good while and inquisitively she started to slowly pace her way around the hexagonal porch of sorts. She had but taken a few steps when without warning, she heard a voice that turned her stomach full circle.

"Rogue?" At the deeply accented use of her nickname, she spun around defensively with an audible gasp and looked up wild-eyed and open mouthed to the one face she had been least expecting to see.

"Re . . Remy? Whaht ar' ya doin' heah? Ah thought ya were in New Orleans?" She questioned swiftly, still shaken from his sudden and as yet unexplained appearance. He looked guiltily at her for a moment at having scared her so, running a hand through his unruly dripping wet hair, pushing it away from his face.

"Je suis désolé chére, I didn't mean t' fright'n y'. Forgive m', we . . . me an' Henri arrived not long aft'r y' left an' . . I followed y'" He mumbled the last part almost incoherently, looking away for just a moment before looking back into the widened green eyes before him. Rogue looked on in astonishment, making sense of the few words that had been said and allowed a few silent moments to pass between them - the backdrop of pelting rain becoming completely oblivious to her, the strikes of electricity across the sky doing nothing to faze her intense gaze.

"Ya followed meh? Why?" She asked quietly. He seemed uncomfortable at her words and looked intently back at her.

"Rogue . . Anna . . I . ." Remy's words drifted off and with little reaction from Rogue, he scrunched his eyes up in frustration at not being able to get his words out and paced about in a restless circle, pulling yet another hand through his sopping wet hair before with a final deep breath he rushed toward her and took hold of her motionless hands at her side, looking intensely into her wide confused emerald eyes. A moment of silence fell between them as another violent fork of lightning flashed across the sky followed by a distinct crack of rumbling thunder - the forceful display of nature doing nothing to draw their attention from each other's gaze.

"Would y' do me de honor o' takin' m' hand in marriage?"

**Big thank you's to those who reviewed chapter 10 - _Lee, Rogue-Slayer13, Enchantedlight, RAMALOT4, Cajuncrazy, Retrimesuroth, Musagirl15 and Black Clove _for your lovely reviews, hope y'all liked this chapter too.**

**So, until next time (Which isn't too far ahead may I add) . . .**


	12. Thunderstruck

**A bit later than I had planned, but it's here - will Rogue say yes? Well you'll have to read and find out . . . enjoy!**

Chapter twelve - (Louisiana, February 1862)

The words echoed about in her mind for a few moments and her mouth gaped open just a little in pure and utter shock. Words spread up into her throat but seemed to stop at the tip of her tongue and she silently stammered for a response. Her eyes wide, she stared back into his close, intense gaze - his own eyes desperately searching hers for an answer, for anything at all as she remained motionless, in shocked awe. Breathing suddenly became hard to instigate and she felt her mouth open some more and gape in astounded silence, her mind fighting for control over her frozen limbs and facial expression.

"Wha . . whaht?" She finally managed, her voice almost inaudible against the howling winds and still harsh beating rain beyond the rickety wooden millhouse they were currently using as shelter from the inhospitable, stormy weather ensuing. Her bare hands felt cold and numb even though they were surrounded by his own warm flesh, if she had tried at that moment she was pretty sure that she would have been unable to move her fingers. She watched as he gulped at her confused response and the tiniest of smirks tugged at the side of his mouth, droplets of water running down his face from his soaked dark hair, temperate hands still held onto her bare, icy feeling ones and his gaze remained unwavering from her eyes.

"Dere's somet'in' 'bout y' Rogue, I dunno what it is . . . ever since we firs' met I been drawn t' y'. Dieu, I'll b' honest wit' y' chére. . I nev'r felt dis way before. Dat night at de ball, I couldn't take m' eyes from y' . . . I could o' spent de whole night dancin' wit' y'." The last words of his shortened speech were almost mumbled, but none-the-less sincere. She watched him gulp again and for what seemed like the first time in a long while; she blinked softly and allowed the meaning of his words to wash over her. His hands still held onto her own softly, the enclosed heat radiating over her cool skin though doing nothing to quell the shudder that racked through her body as another strong gust of bitter air rushed around them. To say his confession and proposal came as a shock was a severe understatement, not that she was disappointed at the revelation of his feeling and intentions, if anything a part of her felt strangely relieved. Remy LeBeau was an undeniably handsome man, had a charm and wit that most men of his age failed to administer and had a wealthy background to boot. She would have to be blind and plain stupid not to acknowledge these qualities - but something was holding her back from giving into her own desire and attraction to him, something that for some reason she could not fully comprehend.

"Whaht 'bout Belladonna?" She asked softly, noting the way his face subtly hardened at the mention of the blonde aristocrat and the hold around her chilled knuckles lessened some.

"Belle?" Remy repeated the name as though it were foreign to him, obviously confused as to why the daughter of Marius Boudreaux had been brought up. Rogue narrowed her eyes a little at this - she had seen the way Remy and Belle interacted with each other, it was quite obvious that there was some underlying attraction to each other there. Not only that, but Belladonna Boudreaux was everything that was desirable in a woman and everything she was not, she oozed perfection wherever she went and amongst whoever she was with - and the well-bred blonde was most certainly taken with the youngest LeBeau son.

"Y' both seem quite close . . . ah jus' thought . . ." She began, but was cut short as Remy took a firmer hold on her hands and looked intently toward her.

"Non chére. Me an' Belle known each ot'er a long time. . I won't lie t' y', Mon Pére an' Monsieur Boudreaux would b' thrilled if we if we did get t'get'er an' so would Belle but . . . I don't feel de same way because I t'ink, I've fallen . . . in love wit' y'" He spoke the last words so softly she strained to hear his voice against the noise of mother nature, beating the earth to a pulp around them - but she did hear them and her heart almost jumped out of her chest. She didn't know whether to feel happy and excited or completely terrified. It was no secret that she had turned down other gentlemen suitors before, in fact she had done it most ardently - it wasn't just the fact that she didn't feel ready for marriage, but because Rogue wanted to see and experience life. She was afraid that if she signed herself away to marriage and the life of a Gentleman's wife, that she would never get to see and experience life as she had often dreamed and wanted.

There was no way she could deny that she too was attracted to Remy, her feelings went far deeper than what she let known on the outside and that much was obvious to her whenever she had thought of the possibility of Belle being the one he loved. She had to admit it to herself, she wanted to fall into his arms and stay there forever - the very concept of her submitting to the feelings ravaging her heart over him, frightened her. Was this love she was feeling as well? The temptation to repeat her own affection and true feelings for him was too great - what did she want? Was she ready to put aside her reservations of marriage and freedom and throw caution to the wind? Her Mother would be ecstatic if she accepted, and oh how much half of her wanted to break down her icy barricades and slip into his embrace.

"Remy . . ah . . ." She didn't know what to say. Which direction should she take? She was still young, she had plenty of time for marriage as far as she was concerned - but the problem was, there was no other person she would ever want to marry and spend the rest of her days with than the ruggedly handsome man standing before her, gazing intensely into her eyes right at this moment. They stayed like this for a good few minutes before finally and with a resigning sigh, Remy let her hands drop at her lack of response. The storm seemed to die down from outside the old millhouse shelter they were stood under, the rain dying down to just a hazy trickle - appearing more like a heavy mist than light rain, blowing into a strange curve as a gust of wind blew harshly through the now soaked landscape.

"Ah'm sorry Remy . . . ah jus' cain't . . . " She began once again before she stopped as another bout of indecision hit her and she looked away from him in frustration, not being able to meet his gaze a moment longer. He didn't move and neither did she, for some reason feeling more selfish and guilty than she had in the entirety of her young existence. She hated to feel scrutinized by anyone, but by Remy it seemed all the worse - she felt choked, everything was moving too fast.

"Ah'm sorry . . . ah cain't answer ya raght now . ." Rogue suddenly cried in an odd mixture of garroted sob and without warning, walked swiftly away from the confused young man before her. Just a few steps and her pace broke into a slow run - why couldn't she answer him? It was a simple yes or no question, no if's, no buts - just yes or no and she couldn't even do that. What was worse was that she felt awful for leaving him on such a whim and she so badly wanted to turn back, but her legs kept running toward the main house in the distance, through the mist like rain - not caring that her dress was rubbing and sticking uncomfortably to her body, weighing her down. Her eyes watered some and she dared not look back, she knew he wasn't following her - but she couldn't, she wouldn't want to see his face.

* * *

The afternoon and evening drew quickly over the large, Louisiana plantation - the midday storm now fully departed, leaving the copious landscape damp and somewhat refreshed. Night owls awoke from their daytime slumber and flew the darkened, dewy skies, hooting and calling in their native tongue, adding to the chorus of other nocturnal creatures going about their business.

Rogue watched silently from the second story window in the room she was sharing with Kitty - barely making out the shadows of the swooping birds of prey in the ebony hued sky. A long sigh worked it's way from her lungs and out of her nose - she had managed to avoid any possibility of meeting with a certain person and ward of any misplaced observances of her strange behavior, by claiming she was unwell and needed rest. Her feigned ill health granting her a good enough reason to stay locked up in the bedroom for the remainder of the day, her only disturbances being from her Mother, Ororo and Kitty who thus otherwise left her to her own devices.

Thoughts of what had happened during the afternoon plagued her mind mercilessly. Frustration gnawed away in her stomach - she felt so selfish and yet at the same time angry. Why her? He could have any woman he wanted, including the more than perfect Belladonna - but no, he had to choose her. Part of her deliberated that it was all some sort of sick joke and that she had probably made a complete fool out of herself. But then she remembered the intensity of his eyes when he looked at her and the unfailing honesty and sincerity within them.

A strangely muffled groan came from the other side of the dark room and Rogue gently turned her head toward the sound. The shuffling of a body under heavy blankets could be made out before, the body fell still once more and Rogue turned her head away from her slumberous roommate and back out toward the window, confident in the fact that she had not awoken Kitty at this late hour. She sighed again, this time more softly and pulled the thick, woolen blanket wrapped around her closer. All sensibility told her that she would have to face Remy sooner or later - she certainly couldn't avoid him and if she knew him well enough, she would have known that he would catch up with her eventually, whether she wanted him to or not.

Rogue quietly nodded to herself - she would talk to him in the morning. At least that way she would be prepared and not ashamedly flustered like she was whenever he would suddenly appear as if from no where. A frown settled on her face momentarily at that thought - she really hated it when he would do that, it seemed to unnerve her to no end and she was not someone who was disconcerted easily. None-the-less, she had made her decision.

At that moment she unexpectedly noticed a sizeable group of shadows moving hastily up the long track toward the house. The dim glow of the oil lamps in the objects grasp acted as a meager form of light in the bleak darkness of the night, lightly bathing their holders in a dim flicker that allowed her to decipher the figures on horseback, moving quickly along the path. She watched with alarmed curiosity as they disappeared below the window frame and out of her view - not long after, a loud echoing knock reverberated throughout the building, seeming to shake the very walls of the strong structure - the shock of the vociferous assault on the main door downstairs even making Rogue jump a little in surprise.

"What was that?" Her head turned quickly around to where Kitty had now sat up from her bed in fright. The rude announcement of the strangers' arrival having done its job well, as shuffling could be heard in the hallway downstairs. The recognizable clank of the lock on the grand front entrance being opened could be heard and deep voices resonated through the foyer - the voices seeming gruff and urgent.

"Ah don't know" Rogue quietly replied and her and Kitty looked at each other with some anxiety and oddity as they listened to the low rumble of voices, differing in tone and pitch in the foyer below. Though they could not hear any of the words, the urgency and quickness of speech switching from one voice to another followed by more thuds and obvious movement around the house, did nothing to ease their apprehensions over what was going on. They listened, unmoved for another few tenuous minutes before finally Rogue had enough of simply being curious over whatever was happening downstairs and stepped up quickly from the wicker chair she had been resting in - the woolen blanket falling unceremoniously from her shoulders as she moved swiftly over to one of the wardrobes, taking out a light looking gown and slipping it over her form before heading straight for the door to the hallway beyond.

"Rogue! What are you doin?" Kitty cried in a hushed whisper, her wide azure eyes displaying her distinct uneasiness, noticeable even in the dark room. Though Rogue did not listen to her plea and opened the door sharply, drawing the gown around her closer to her chest as she felt the bitter outside chill seeping in through the open doorway downstairs. She knew Kitty would follow her and could already hear her light footfall not far behind as she reached the top of the main staircase and descended down quickly.

Raven, Kurt and the Pryde's stood at the foot of the ascending stairs, listening and conversing intently to a short, gruff looking man dressed corporately in the distinctive blue Confederate Army uniform, his badges and medals of honor sitting proudly along his breast - though the same could not be said for his strangely feral, wild and aged looking visage.

"Whaht is goin' on heah?" Rogue asked non-to quietly as she stepped up to the small congregation, the elder gazes falling onto the two young women instantly.

"Fort Donelson in Tennessee, s'been captured an' General Lee's decided ta call up all available men into the war" It was the gruff looking man that spoke to her, his piercing gray eyes boring into her making her feel somewhat chastised for asking such a question - though Rogue simply returned the favor without hesitation.

"Ya cain't force people ta join . . ." She began in an angry, disbelieving tone - barely hearing her Mother admonish her by her birth name.

"Anna! Watch your tongue when speaking to Colonel . . .?" Raven rebuked sharply, though came to a dead end when she did not know the officers name.

"Colonel James Logan. An' yes, we can darlin'" The dark haired man almost sneered at her, but what resulted was a far from comforting show of teeth. At that moment another flurry of movement from upstairs made the small faction turn their heads in bewilderment to the long staircase, to which they saw Remy and Henri rush down them, fully dressed in casual daywear and being followed ardently by a tearfully hysterical Mercy.

"Non Henri, I don't want y' t' go, please . . ." The blonde cried. The group looked on as Henri turned to assure his distressed wife, though Rogue's eyes were fully on Remy as he descended the steps easily, catching her eye for just a spilt second before sweeping past her to converse with Colonel Logan. A few seconds later and Henri joined his side, though the obvious sound of Mercy's weeping, clearly affected him as listened to his new commanders words.

Rogue observed anxiously, her stomach seeming to flip over and repeating the nauseating action as she watched the few-mouthed words pass between the three men by the open door. Mere moments later was Colonel Logan retreating from the door, Henri turning around quickly to give his anguished wife who was being supported by her Mother and Priscilla, a quick kiss before turning away from her now uncontrollable weeping and following Logan and Remy out the door to where their horses awaited them along with several other soldiers outside.

On a sudden whim and bout of desperation, Rogue rushed after them, stopping as she reached the ascent of the raised porch.

"Remy, wait!" She called, her heart thumping fervently in her chest as he turned around quickly in surprise as the sound of her voice reached his ears. He slowly began to retrace his steps as she struggled as to what to say next - she couldn't let him go, knowing the situation their friendship, relationship - whatever it was, was in.

"Ah . . ." She began as she always did and as always she found herself at a loss for words, even when speaking to someone whom she might never see again.

"We hav' ta leave now LeBeau!" The ever stern Colonel rang out impatiently, though Remy merely ignored his brusque command and rushed the few steps up to the raised porch on which she was standing and took her limp hand at her side swiftly as he came to stand before her.

"I'll b' back chére" He promised softly, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it gently - raising his eyes once more to gaze into her own. At that moment she wanted to mesmerize everything about him, cling to him even - she didn't care what others thought or how she was supposed to behave. She had already broken the primary rule of lady-like behavior by rushing after him just now.

They shared one last intense gaze before his grip loosened on her hand and began to take a step back - without a second thought Rogue suddenly grasped his hand back tightly and leant up to him, planting a delicate, feather touch kiss on his lightly stubbled cheek. The action obviously surprised him and they shared yet another longing gaze before finally they let each other's hands go and a slow, somewhat satisfied smirk raised on the corner of his mouth - to which she returned with a shy smile.

"LeBeau!" Logan's rough voice threw them from their little dream world and quicker than you could drop a hat, Remy had descended the few porch steps once more and climbed upon his steed before riding away summarily into the darkened landscape - to who knew where.

**Phew! Think thats the longest chapter so far, well I hoped y'all liked it. Obviously you will have to review so that I know what worked and what didn't. First off though, I owe a big thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**Nettlez - _Lol; No, I didn't get any of your previous reviews but I got this one (obviously). Thanks for your review, its nice to hear from you again and I'm very happy that you are enjoying the story!_**

**Retrimesuroth - _I think I spelt it right lol; Thank you for your review, I hope the story is moving along fast enough for you now. Hope you liked this chapter and I'm glad you enjoyed reading 'Starting Again' too!_**

**Enchantedlight - _Thank you for your review hon! Hope you liked this chapter as well!_**

**Melissa Black13 - _Lol; Thank you for your review! Hope you didn't mind the wait and enjoyed this chapter too!_**

**Cajuncrazy - _Lol; Thanks for your review hon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!_**

**Lee - _Thank you for the review! Hope you liked this chapter too!_**

**Rogue-Slayer13 - _Lol; So glad you enjoyed the last chapter and thank you for your review! Hope you liked this one too!_**

**Wolviezchick - _Lol; Thanks hon! I don't think this would be one of the best stories but aslong as you are enjoying it . . . Thanks for your review and hope you liked this chapter as well!_**

**Ramalot4 - _I really hope the whole proposal thing wasn't too out of the blue, but I've had positive responses so far. Lol; Thank you for reviewing 'That One Thing' and the last chapter of this story. Your right though, now that I think about it - the rain thing does remind you of 'Sense and Sensibility' don't it? Wasn't intentional but still . . anyways, hope you liked this chappie too!_**

**Ishandahalf - _Lol; I hope I haven't kept you 'hanging' too long - I blame it on fly swatting (Don't ask). Anyways, thanks for reviewing hon and hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!_**

**Musagirl15 - _Thanks for your review! Lol; glad yuou liked the last chapter and hope you enjoyed this one too!_**

**Toomakeyoulaugh - _Theres a name I haven't replied to for a while, lol; I'm worried about the 'ou-of-the-blue' proposal but nothing bad has come of it so far. Thanks for reviewing!_**

**Rogue181 - _Lol; Your back too, yay! Oops, too over excited . . . So glad that you are enjoying the story so far and hope you continue to do so. Thank you for your review hon!_**

**Wow, I'm so happy - 13 reviews for one chapter, thats pretty good for me! Well enough with the pointless typing and onto chapter . . uh . .13?**


	13. Epistle

**Chapter 13 - this is a series of letters, just an experiment I thought I'd try so I'd appreciate it a lot if I could get some feedback on how this is working out. Enjoy!**

_February 26th, 1862._

_Dear Rogue,_

_I take this opportunity to write you a few lines to inform you that I am well at the present time and extend these hopes that yourself and everyone else back in Louisiana is in good health also._

_After signing up in Baton Rouge, Henri and myself were placed in our new Regiment and sent directly in to duty, heading through Mississippi and now we have come to rest in a small encampment in Southern Tennessee- I forget the name. We're moving out tomorrow though and the regiment Commander has not yet told us of our final destination. I doubt it will be much further North, at least I hope it is not. It is strangely deserted along the roads here in Tennessee, the towns and people seem tired and only the elderly, women and enfants remain. No action as of yet though, so Mercy will be sure to be relieved_

_I have to tell you Rogue, walking along the grand Mississippi river during the first few days made me want to turn back and away from this, whatever I am heading into. Just looking into the water and I could imagine you, river rat, sitting on the wide banks beneath the tall trees. I can see why you liked it so much there - it is not nearly as inviting here in Tennessee as it is back home and admittedly, I am starting to miss the food - it is not nearly as good here, meals consist of bread and some sort of meat but I'm starting to question whether it is that at all - and I have a bad feeling that the quality is only going to get worse. _

_Apart from the inedible provisions, I have no complaints. Henri has not stopped moaning since we started back in Baton Rouge, I think he is too used to his home comforts - On that note, mon chére I must end this letter as Monsieur Logan, or the 'Wolf man' as some of us in the regiment have named him fondly - has started his nightly rounds. He is a strict homme, that is for sure - I, myself have already experienced one of his 'temper tantrums' for leaving the encampment in the evening - I swear, all I wanted was some bourbon for the adventure ahead - but that is a tale for another time._

_I wish you sweet dreams Rogue, for I know you will fill mine._

_Yours respectively,_

_Remy x_

_PS; I included my regiment identification photograph so you won't miss me so much,_

* * *

_March 14th, 1862_

_Dear Remy,_

_We are all well here in Louisiana, nothing has changed much since you and Henri left. Mercy has been distraught and has confined herself to her room for weeks; she is convinced that something bad is going to happen. She has got a little better though, thankfully._

_It has been quiet here without you constantly talking away in my ear and I have missed our walks, much like when you went back to New Orleans - but Theo and Etienne have kept me company well enough, and so has Kitty. My lord, that girl could talk longer than you, I think. Yesterday, we went into town as Kitty wanted to buy a new dress for her birthday - I never knew that a dress fitting could be so tiresome. We spent nearly the whole afternoon in the dressmakers and I, myself was forced to try on several as well - I really could have died of boredom and in the end she picked out a blushed pink creation, which happened to be the first one she tried on._

_Well, I'm certain that you really don't want to hear about your dear cousins penchant for frilly pink dresses. As to the food situation, I heard from Priscilla that Mattie would be sending you some cornbread, don't know if it will last - but its the thought that counts, that is - is that tyrant Commander or yours doesn't confiscate it._

_I can only imagine what it must be like up in Tennessee. Oh, it makes me so angry that this is happening and its even more frustrating to be back here and unable to do anything but wait for news - and even that is taking longer than before._

_Please Remy; just promise me that you will not play a hero or martyr of any sorts. Too many men have died for this cause already and I don't want you to be another face among thousands that have already passed. I feel terrible over what happened just before you left and I meant to apologize that morning you left, but I am sorry for the way I behaved and I should have answered you directly instead of running off._

_Well, I must stop writing now - I want to get this posted today, otherwise it is unlikely that you will receive it for another month at least. Take care Remy, I look forward to your next letter and my dreams tonight._

_Yours,_

_Rogue x_

_Ps; Your photograph is a satisfactory replacement and does not make nearly as much racket, Swamp rat,_

* * *

_March 23rd, 1862_

_Dear Rogue,_

_Pleased to hear that you are well and yes, Mattie did send Henri and myself some cornbread that strangely enough reached us far quicker than your letter - well, I suppose there is a fair amount of letters to censor before they can be continued on to their destination. We have changed course and to my disdain we are heading toward North Carolina, though I do not know if that will be our final destination - all I am thankful for is that it is spring and there will hopefully be no snow. Mon Pére took Henri and myself up this way during the depths of winter one year, when we were younger, I soon discovered that I do not enjoy the cold. I don't understand how those people put up with it - Me, I prefer the sticky heat back home in New Orleans - Dieu, missing that place more than I thought I ever would, though obviously not as much as you Chérie._

_As to your apology Rogue, there was no need for one. Clearly, you left me anxious when you ran off, leaving me without a comprehensible answer. But I understand you Chére, more than you think I do - I know about what happened in Mississippi before we met, believe me; none of us have pure pasts. I meant every word I said to you that day - I know it wasn't much, but you make me feel like I never have felt before. It is hard to write down what I feel, how much you mean to me when I am sat in under a canvas roof in the cold, somewhere in South Carolina and hundreds of miles away. I am positive that you, under that belle and masterfully strong visage, that you too feel the same._

_I promise you that I will be on my best behavior for you and the always charming Monsieur Logan - but you must also promise me that you will not do anything irrational Rogue - including anything to do with this war. As much as I know you would rather be involved than back where it is safe, I do not think I could live with myself if I did not make sure that you would not. In return, I will do as you asked._

_Yours, always Mon Coeur,_

_Remy x_

* * *

_April 4th, 1862._

_Dear Remy, _

_I am surprised that you have moved so far north and I hope that it has not snowed - even though it is nice to look at, for your benefit only I hope it has not. I cannot promise you that I will not get involved in this war Remy, as much as I wish that I could - everyone is included in some way or another, despite their attempts at trying not to be. Just as you cannot promise me that you will not get hurt out there in battle. That is what I have come to fear most, not seeing you again. I thought I would be used to it by now, but from what I have heard - there is much to fear for._

_Another Regiment approached the house yesterday looking for any men that had not yet signed up, they tried to get Kurt to go - and he probably would have if my Mother had not told them outright that he was only seventeen. I wouldn't have wanted him to go anyway and neither did Kitty - those two have become increasingly close since you have been gone, I think it is now inevitable that they will marry, if my Mother and Priscilla have anything to do with it. _

_I feel foolish for not stopping you that night and even more so at not revealing my feelings towards you. You would not believe the scolding I received after you had left, but I needed to tell you my decision and yet I still did not. I would tell you in this letter right now, but I want to see your face first. Unfortunately, your silent picture does not make up for physical presence._

_There are worries that the Union army is moving down the river, they have already managed to cut off some shipping routes along the water. Mr. Pryde has already made arrangements for a 'swift evacuation' as he put it, to a property somewhere in Georgia - I forget the name of the place, though I'm sure you will know where._

_Oh, I sent you a pack of playing cards seeming as you are still moving camps - maybe they will fill some time if you have any to spare._

_Take care as always Remy. You are in my heart also,_

_Rogue x_

**So, what did you think? I got mixed reviews for the last chapter so I'm interested to see how this one is recieved. Big thank you's to _Melissa Black13, Musagirl15, Ishandahalf, Retrimesuroth, RAMALOT4, Rogue181, Rogue-Slayer13, Enchantedlight, Cajuncrazy and Black Clove for your fantastic reviews - hope you enjoyed this chapter too._**

**So, until chapter 14 . . .**


	14. Distance

**My, it has been a long time since I updated this - but I'm back again. Hopefully, this chapter will be as well recieved as the others. Enjoy!**

_April 12th, 1862_

_Dear Rogue,_

_I apologize for not replying sooner - Dieu, you could not know how much of a relief it was to read your letter, especially after recent events here in North Carolina. I'm sure news has reached you of the two day battle - Shiloh, they are calling it. I can tell you now chére, it was the most horrific sight I have ever seen - spread of word say that this is the greatest loss of lives in the war yet. I know I am certain never to forget it, I'm just happy that I was not in Tennessee for the duration, that is where the bulk of the ruckus was centred - but not to worry, both Henri and Myself are well and unhurt. I can imagine Mercy and Aunt Priscilla having a fit of nerves at the very mention of 'battle'. Make sure to put them at ease with this news._

_Our regiment has spent the last few days recuperating, we suffered some losses - but not as many as some. I'm surprised your letter even reached me this soon, considering I keep changing locations every two days or so. I have no clue as to where we are headed next, hopefully not any further north._

_As to the 'evacuation' plan you mentioned, I know exactly where you mean and I am certain you will like it there. What I would give to be going there with you, should you need to go - though I am confident that such an extreme measure will not be called for. You mentioned the Union army moving down the Mississippi, so long as New Orleans is not captured - which is impossible, everything will be fine._

_I long to see your belle face again chére, those green eyes of yours could stop an army in its tracks with just one flutter of those long lashes - maybe even, the always delightful monsieur Logan would fall under your spell. _

_I am sorry that my charming portrait, of which you hold in your posession - does not serve as a talkative companion, but if as you say you have replaced me with my cousins Theo and Etienne - then I doubt you have much time to dwell on missing me. _

_As to your Mother's berating for your uncanny show on the night that myself and Henry left - you have no need to worry, although I doubt that you do. I could not have asked for a sweeter send off, even if you had accepted my proposal. If anyone should feel a fool, it should be me - for not sweeping you up in my arms and refusing to join in this battle of luck. That is what it is chére - pure luck. There is no skill to staying alive in this war - It is just the draw of the cards - which I thank you for incidently._

_But tonight I will not think of that, as I wait for your reply. The sky is clear this night and it is easier to see your face in my minds eye._

_Remy x._

_Ps; Give your brother my condolences. He will need them if he is indeed to wed my cousin and in the presence of my dear Aunt and your Mother._

* * *

_April 30th, 1862_

_Dear Remy,_

_Please accept my sincere apologies for not replying much sooner than I wanted to. As you probably already have heard up in North Carolina or wherever you may now be - something terrible has happened, of which none of us could ever have thought possible - New Orleans has been captured by the Union army. _

_It was a terrible day, the fighting could be heard from where we were - well the canons and such anyway. Everything was such a mad rush.The moment your uncle learned of the attack did he have us packing our things and evacuating the plantation quicker than the strongest, most powerful strike of lightning. Which you see, is why it has taken so long for me to reply to your letter. _

_At this very moment we are in a small town in Alabama, having passed through - albeit it, very swiftly my beloved home state - we have only just stopped for the night. I was worried that I may have mislaid your letter as it had only just arrived on the day of the invasion and in all the panic, I simply did not have time to read it and packed it up with the rest of my things and until today could not find it._

_At first, I could not understand the reasoning for abandoning the plantation so abruptly as we did so - but from what I have heard since we left, I am glad that we did. The Union army has been throwing their weight around, burning houses and towns to the ground, forcing whatever young men there are left into their army and other terrible, unmentionable things - and all the time wallowing in their 'victory'! I suppose with power, comes responsibility and the most responsible of people are not always the ones in charge._

_At the time, I just felt so angry. I wanted to go back and help those that had been left to defend for themselves - beat of the Union with my two hands if I had too. But in reality, what could I do?_

_As for the rest of our small party, they are all doing well. My Mother and Priscilla are not coping nearly as well with all the travelling as everyone had hoped and are clearly missing their home comforts. But compared to yourself, I would imagine that the comparison between our living conditions is a very poor one indeed. But with any luck, we should arrive at our destination in no time at all._

_I am surprised that you can even remember what I still look like swamp rat. Are you sure your even thinking of the right girl? If I had a picture of myself, I would send you it - but I don't and with the way things are at the moment, I doubt that I will have chance to have one taken. So in the meantime, you will simply have to make do with your memories - provided you are thinking of me and not someone else._

_As for the stars, they are visible tonight and with them I wish for you and your beloved city._

_Rogue x_

_Ps; Take care Remy._

* * *

Rogue set down the inky quill to the side of the small, very basic desk she was sitting at and re-read the last few lines of her letter to Remy. No sooner had she finished reading, did she raise her eyes to the small rectangle photograph propped up against the diminutive cross-hatched window of which the desk was postioned directly in front of.

Those same intense, dark eyes that had left her with both hope and regret on the night of his sudden and unexpected departure little more than two months ago, stared back at her with that very same passion. It didn't seem like him though, she couldn't feel his presence and how she missed that cocky, blasé attitude - that this regimental image just did not show. Inwardly, she hated to admit feeling so lost without him - she had always been fiercly independant, even from a young age - but now, she felt almost weak and helpless without him. Or maybe it was the combination of knowing someone she cared for was out there, putting themselves in danger, fighting for a cause which class and sex simply would not allow her to do the same.

She sighed tiredly, her eyes drifting away from the frozen image of a man who seemed like he was thousands of miles away and into the dark, ebony sky dotted with millions of glittering stars forming their own map of the universe. It really was a beautiful night, so still and peaceful and she inadvertedly found herself wondering if he was sleeping comfortably tonight. Did he have the comfort of a bed? The warmth of a fire? Candlelight even? She didn't know. The truth was, she reminded herself sternly was that no - he probably didn't.

A cold shiver hit her square on the shoulders, making her shudder involuntarily and pulling the simple, but thick brown shawl around her shoulders closer to her neck. She would post this tomorrow, Rogue decided as she neatly sealed the letter in an envelope and retrieving the still inky quill from its resting place - wrote as clearly as she could the name of the person she was trying oh-so-very-hard not to let inhabit her thoughts night and day.

**Well, what did ya'll think? It's more of a filler chapter really - but I'm hoping it is ok. I apologize to all those that have reviewed to chapter 13 - believe me, you guys rock!**

**So, if you liked it - review! If you didn't - review! I accept constructive criticism :)**

**Until the next chapter then . . .**


	15. Certitude

Chapter Fifteen - (Savannah, Georgia - June, 1862)

The spoon moved aimlessly in the murky and far too milky liquid, filled to the brim of a delicately painted china teacup. Her eyes followed her fingers as they barely gripped the slim, silver utensil - moving slowly, round and round in constant, rhythm tic circles. It had gone cold a long time ago and so was far beyond being drinkable, but still she continued to stir the liquid. Her thoughts far, far away in the deepest recess of her mind - allowing her to barely notice the incessant chatter and clatter of crockery surrounding her.

"Rogue . . . Rogue . . ." a light, barely audible voice resounded through her, instantly breaking that weak connection between being awake and being somewhere else altogether entirely. The sounds that had previously been muted to just a murmur, hit her like a tide and she felt the small spoon in her fingers escape from her grasp and hit the rim of the teacup, making a sharp jangle ring in her ears and with the sudden movement of someone who had been deeply asleep and awoken rudely - she took a quick, sharp intake of breath and looked around to her side where the small voice that had first disturbed her reverie, originated from.

"Rogue, are you alright? You scared me for a moment" The bright glint of Kitty's perfectly blue eyes met her own jaded depths and she let out the sudden breath that she had taken.

"Yes . . . ah'm fahne kitty. Ah was jus' in mah own littl' world, that's all" She replied, with the faintest hint of a smile to reassure the concerned girl beside her.

Kitty, looked at her oddly for a second and then smiled brightly at her as if to try and raise her spirits. The short interaction was soon ended though, when a loud knock from the hallway just behind them made the two girls turn their heads toward the open doorway linking the two rooms. Rogue listened as carefully as she could - hearing the front door being opened - the deep, yet feminine and easily recognizable murmur of Ororo's voice and then the door being closed no more than ten seconds later.

"What is it Ororo?" Raven asked from across the table as the always-graceful Ororo entered the small breakfast room.

"The post, Madam" The darker skinned woman replied courteously as she carefully shifted her way around the small space and handed out the few letters that had just been received. Rogue felt her heart flutter and her senses become acutely conscious - watching with practiced patience, as the variously sized envelopes were each handed out to their desired respondent. Though she felt it sink to her gut when she observed with quieted disappointment that she was not one of those lucky recipients.

It had been over a month since she had last heard from Remy and despite her constant, internal reassurances to herself that it was just the postal service - having been slowed to a near halt because of the war - she couldn't help but relive endless, tragic scenarios in her mind. She felt sick to her stomach at the horribly sadistic visions she conjured up, over what might have happened to him. Was he hurt? Dead even? Or had he just - forgotten her?

She clenched her eyes at the very notion - damn him if he had. But in her heart, she knew that she had not been forgotten.

"May ah please be excused?" She heard herself say, directing the question toward her mother in particular.

"Yes of course dear. Why, are you feeling not well?" Raven asked in kind. The room having fallen silent at her enquiry after her only daughter's well being.

"No, ah'm fahne. Please excuse me" Rogue repeated, before standing from her seat and retreating from the cramped breakfast room.

They had arrived in the small town of Savannah, Georgia a little over two weeks ago. Compared to the great antebellum mansion back in Louisiana, the far more compact townhouse they were now residing in - almost felt suffocating. It was an attractive three-story house, situated right in the center of the thriving town. Again, she was sharing a room with Kitty - but that was not a problem for Rogue. She had grown to like the younger girl and was grateful for the company - some of the time. But it wasn't home. Just as the plantation in Louisiana was not home. It felt foreign to her - no matter that she had spent over a year living there.

She watched silently from her perch on the sill of the tall sash window, which almost reached the high ceilings of the modern building, despite being on the top floor - just below the attic. The room had a perfect view over the small, bustling town and the harbor beyond. Elegant houses lined the paved streets, which paraded their graceful, European inspired architecture and were fronted by fine, age-old oak trees which the bright sunshine from the warm June day, danced around on the different shades of green on the leaves. The deep blue of the sea in the distance glistened with such intensity, that she idly wondered if she would have been blinded, had she been any closer.

A light breeze tickled her cheek and she sighed soundlessly as her gaze fell to the lively street below. People went about their business as usual, or as normally as they could under the circumstances - quietly reminding herself, that she was not the only one who waited for news from the north. Each person on the street below, their smiles and pleasant greetings to another were all a mask - a facade to hide the tormenting and torturous turmoil eating away at them just below the surface. It was affecting everyone - from the small boy playing on the corner of the street, the young woman conversing amiably with friends, to the old gentleman disappearing from her view, down another road - filled with more people, with the same disguised emotions.

The weak cries of an aged woman drew her attention and Rogue watched with saddened intrigue as the elderly lady held out a single flower, trying to catch the attention of the many street dwellers. In the crook of her other arm, was a long woven basket filled with different hues and tones of the same flower she embraced in her other, withered hand. Her body, covered neck to toe in a dark gray smock despite the warm stickiness of the day - her hair, whiter than snow.

Some sort of commotion was going on a few streets away and Rogue observed with interest as some of the people below began to get excited by whatever was happening up the road. Heavy footsteps could be heard, gradually getting closer and the road began to empty - people moved aside, waiting for whatever was coming this way.

Suddenly, without warning the door to the room she was sat in - was flung open, making Rogue turn her head swiftly to the unexpected intrusion.

"Rogue! Oh there you are! . . Come-on the soldiers are marching through the street . . ." An over-excited Kitty cried, before running hastily toward Rogue, grabbing one of her hands and hauling her away from the window. Rogue simply allowed herself to be pulled out of the room, through the house and out into the street just as the contingent of soldiers came into view. Tall batons, displaying the flag of the Southern confederation, flanked the brigade of blue-coated men. Their uniforms were new and crisply pressed, they themselves itching for the ideals of heroic, yet brutal action on the battlefield. The regimental commander marched forthright, exhibiting Southern pride and courage at its most magnificent.

Observers, clapped and cheered as their valiant militia progressed in ordered succession and Rogue found herself feeling that twinge of stubborn pride in herself once again - a feeling, she thought had long been disregarded - yet bought back again from the influence of others who felt that same gratification.

The soldiers passed by, disappearing into the next street and the crowd that had somehow gathered around her during the march, quietly dispersed until she was left standing alone, looking after the vanishing parade of restored hope.

All of a sudden, she felt a soft touch on her arm and she abruptly turned her head to the person at her side - her eyes widening and mouth gaping in a silent gasp as the elderly woman selling flowers, whom she had been watching before stood before her. She looked so much older under closer inspection - her face lined and ragged with decades of a life past by and for the first time, Rogue noticed her eyes - shockingly white, without the inhibitions of someone having gone blind later in time, she had been sightless from birth.

"Can ah help you?" Rogue asked carefully, trying not to let the woman hear the slight quiver in her voice. The woman smiled, her mouth empty of teeth - but all the same, kind.

"Would you like to buy a flower my dear?" The old lady croaked, her voice scratchy and worn.

"Oh . . . alraghte then" Rogue replied gently, her hand digging into the small pocket of her dress and producing several coins which she placed cautiously into the older woman's awaiting hand. She watched quietly as the lady tucked the money to the bottom of the basket hanging off her arm, beneath the flowers.

"You have the strength and courage of but a few women in this world. You will play your part in this war and you will find the one you love once again before the end" Her voice was quiet, but self-assured - eerily convincing, as if she knew what fate had been decided for all of them. Rogue stared at her in astonishment, feeling a shiver tingle her spine as the old woman picked out a single stem from the basket on her arm and handed Rogue a solitary bloom, which she accepted placidly - before bringing the soft, pure flower to her face and smelling it's sweet scent - her eyes closing as she allowed herself to fall into the blossoms aromatic embrace.

Her eyes opened again, feeling as though she had been awoken from a very long sleep.

"How do ya kno . . . . " Rogue was cut short when she realized the elderly flower seller was no longer by her side - her eyes searched the scattered crowds frantically for the old woman - but was nowhere to be seen, she had vanished.

Her gaze drifted back to the fresh bloom in her possession. The elderly woman's words running over and over through her mind - though she had never been one to believe in the hocus-pocus of so-called seer's - the flower sellers words had somehow managed to knit themselves into her, as though they meant so much more than just the ramblings of an old blind lady.

Rogue looked up resolutely, her feet taking her away from the townhouse, away from the street - she kept moving. She felt stronger than she ever had before, her mind was made up and her legs carried her in the direction of the barracks. She knew what she had to do.

* * *

**Oh my lord! I'm on a roll - there it is, chapter 15 in all its glory! I'm quite happy with it, so I'm hoping that the critics out there are satisfied as well.**

**First off, I must thank all those that reviewed the last chapter - Ishandahalf, Ramalot4, Enchantedlight, Musagirl15, Ultimategammy91, PsYcHoThErApY17 (lovin' how you've done that by the way ;D), Toomakeyoulaugh and Rogue-Slayer13 - you guys rock!**

**Secondly, let me know what you think of this chapter. It's a little different than the others, and I've left on a bit of a crap cliffhanger.**

**So, until chapter 16 . . .**


	16. Altruism

Chapter sixteen - (Virginia, Mid-September ,1862)

They didn't know where she was and she wanted it to stay that way. Rogue had envisioned countless times how, if she succumbed to her niggling conscience and wrote to let her Mother, Kurt or even Kitty know that she was alright - that they would have her removed from her nursing position with the Confederate army - or worse, her Mother would actually turn up in person and drag her kicking and screaming back to the Pryde's townhouse in Georgia.

Not even a day after she had made her way resolutely to the army barracks in Savannah three months ago, had she crept away in the early hours of the next morning, just before the sun rose its golden crown above the blushing horizon and departed with the next supporting regiment to assist the Confederates, the South - her way of life in their campaign and leaving just a single note telling those who would search for her and fret for her, what she had done.

Now here she was, in central Virginia spending her days in a previously unused storehouse which had, since the crusade against President Lincoln and his Northern collaborators commenced – had been transformed into an infirmary for as long as General Lee and his associates of the Southern states held control.

The long hours she spent treating the sick and wounded as they piled in from battle after battle - their injuries differing radically from needing just a few days rest to the other end of the scale - death. That was the worst part - seeing a soldier, young or old, look to her for help - and the only thing she could do was watch as their lives slipped away. Yes, sometimes she would wait with them until it was all over and patiently hold their hands as they relived their lives to her and awaited their impending fate - while she observed quietly, wishing she could take away their pain and make everything better.

But she couldn't. There was no cheating death, no matter how hard you try - once it finds you, there is no going back. All she could do was sit and comfort those innocent men in their last moments in this world.

Her fingers automatically un-ravelled yet another reel of thick, itchy bandaging and she patiently waited for the young man she was treating to hold his arm out straight so she could re-dress a shrapnel wound just above his elbow.

He was silent and Rogue was thankful for that. Some of them wanted to talk and even gloat about anything and everything to do with this war and in complete honesty, Rogue didn't want to know anymore. She had seen enough blood and anguish in this very building to give her a good enough idea what was going on beyond this transient no-mans land.

It had been a stressful few days, the most unpleasant since she had arrived in Virginia - Less than a week ago, General Lee and his army had been brought to an abrupt halt at Antietam, Maryland by the Union - thus releasing absolute chaos between the adversaries. It was the first major defeat for the Confederate 'rebels', forcing Lee to retreat back into Virginia. Many were convinced that it was the 'bloodiest' day since the war begun and it showed in the hospitals. Wounded soldiers arrived in their hundreds since the battle at Antietam started and it was getting harder to find places for all of them - the ward had even moved outside where countless bodies lie in rows of two or three, under a poorly constructed canvas to protect them from the heat of the scorching, summer sun - waiting for assistance or a bed inside.

Taking a damp cloth, Rogue wiped the young mans wound gently - if the men didn't die from their injuries, then it would be disease or infection that would get them instead. She let her gaze move to the mans face - he had red hair, his body thin - somewhat emaciated and the saddest, glazing eyes she would probably ever see - he didn't look old enough to be here, at a guess she would put him at sixteen. If he lived through this terror, it would haunt him for the rest of his life.

It would be a lie if Rogue tried to deny that she looked at every soldier who walked into her line of view - searching for that one face that matched the regimental image tucked away in the pocket of her shirt. It had been months since she had heard from Remy, not that he would be able to write to her anyway.

When she had first arrived at the hospital, she had found herself walking around the countless isles of occupied beds, searching every face with some un-told hope of seeing him – an aspiration that quickly turned to fear. She even investigated the death records for his name - she had to know what had become of him - was he still out there fighting, or had he left this world and gone onto the next? But to no avail, there was no sign that Remy LeBeau had ever been here and for that, she was a little grateful - if not completely left in the dark.

A commotion of some sorts could be heard coming from outside and from the mumblings and the distinct sound of a regiment generals command to his soldiers - Rogue soon discerned that this must be the first of many of the contingents retreating from the defeat at Antietam and taking a respite here at the hospital to unload their wounded before moving on to their next campaign. Stretchers of ill-bandaged and seething men began to arrive through the open doors of the make-shift medic center, with intent to seek medical assistance from their resident surgeon.

From the corner of her eye, Rogue noticed the head nurse – a tall, imposing woman – her hair pulled tightly back into a knot, stretching the skin on her face – giving her an even harsher appearance than what she already had, approaching her swiftly.

"Nurse Darkholme when you have finished there you can go and assist Doctor McCoy. There looks to be more than a few surgeries today" The Matron informed her. It astounded Rogue how this woman could be so organized, quick-thinking and more often than not, quite cold and emotionless in a place like this. But then, she supposed it must be years of experience that have made her that way.

"Has the regiment arrived back from Maryland?" Rogue asked in referral to the somewhat noisy disturbance outside.

"Yes. One of many. Now finish up and hurry over to assist the doctor" The stern woman instructed before walking away promptly to organize the rest of the nurses under her charge.

"Yes Ma'am" Rogue replied curtly, trying her best to ignore the cries of pain that had begun to emerge from the area behind the poorly erected screen at the other end of the edifice, where those needing more than just a bandage and a few stitches went. Rogue sighed to herself and quickly tied of the young red-headed mans bandaging, giving him a light smile and a few words of reassurance before leaving him to continue in his blank, horror-filled trance.

Rogue made her way over to the screen – wiping her brow from the sweaty heat that never seemed to demise, straightening her apron over the compulsory thick woolen and exceptionally uncomfortable uniform and taking a few deep breaths before entering into the frenetic goriness beyond.

She could see Doctor McCoy ripping open the bloodied blue material from a soldier's abdomen making Rogue gulp at the sight. Those with injuries to the chest and abdomen didn't often survive very long - but despite this, the good doctor always made an attempt to save them from a sad fate. Swiftly she made her way over to the Doctor for her next instruction.

"Is theah anythin' ah can help with Doctah McCoy?" Rogue asked quickly. There wasn't time for slow hints or tip-toeing around. McCoy didn't even look at her, as he picked up a surgical instrument from the cart beside him and set to work - Rogue avoided her eyes from the mess in front of her and kept them solely on Doctor McCoy – a tall, broad man with black hair and spectacles that rested on the bridge of his nose - a true liking to that of a picture image practitioner and a proficient scientist.

"There is a man at the end with a bleeding leg, it may be an artery - I'm not sure but the bleeding needs to be stopped until I can get there" He instructed in a rushed yet calm professionalism.

Rogue immediately headed for the end of the long walkway, she could see the bleeding leg already - it had made a fine mess on the tiled flooring. But as she lifted her eyes to look at the soldier, her heart could have stopped in an instant.

"Oh mah Lord! Henri?"

* * *

**Ok, I know its been a while - but I'm determined to finish this story until it kills me.**

**Thanks to everyone who reads it, a bigger thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter many moons ago and to those who take a few seconds from their day to review this chapter.**

**Let me know what you think . . . until the next chapter . . . x**


	17. Rendezvous

Chapter Seventeen - (Virginia, Mid-September, 1862)

Rogue looked on in an odd mix of absolute astonishment, dismay and suppressed delight as Henri craned his neck laboriously from the infirmary mattress to acknowledge whoever had recognized him - his own expression distorting into utter disbelief as the familiar young brunette nurse standing at the foot of his bed, with widened eyes and mouth gaping - came into focus.

"Anna? What ar' y' doin' ere" He managed to croak out, despite his drying throat and considerable discomfort. It took Rogue a few moments to realize that she had a duty to do as she took in Henri's appearance - ramshackle, blood-stained, sullied, unshaven - so dissimilar to the well-dressed, imposing businessman she had first met back in Louisiana.

"Ah'm a nurse" She replied factually, before snapping herself back to the situation at hand and moving to the side of the cot to get a better look at Henri's injury. Carefully, she peeled away the material of his uniform, trying not to let her face contort in abhorrence, or Henri's hiss of pain distract her as the blackened, gaping gun shot wound came into her line of vision.

"Yoah lucky . . . ah don't think it hit an artery" She relayed to him softly, before walking away and retrieving several clean towels and returning once again to the bed. Taking one of the towels, she carefully coaxed Henri's leg to bend just enough so that she could wrap the thick material under his bleeding limb before allowing him to ease it back down again.

"Mon Dieu! Can't y' jus' take de bullet out?" Henri protested, struggling to keep his composure as he observed Rogue raise her arm and push away a stubborn strand of hair with the back of her hand and blowing out at the stagnant humidity within the enclosed space - whilst he himself was trying desperately to keep away the eerie coldness one feels when the body tries to make up for what it has lost or is losing.

"No, you got ta wait fer Doctah McCoy ta do thaht" She replied mechanically, raising her head just enough to look over at the good doctor still treating the fruitless soldier she had witnessed only moments ago.

"He shouldn't be too long" She added, returning her attention to Henri's damage and with another towel, applied pressure down onto the open hemorrhage in an attempt to decelerate the bleeding some until the surgeon could get there. The action causing Henri to groan and grit his teeth.

"Mercy nev'r menion'd not'ing 'bout y' becomin' . . . a nurse in 'er lett'rs" Henri ground out between bouts of pain. Rogue kept her eyes down on his towel covered wound - undecided as to what to say in regard to his observation.

"Maybe she forgot" She responded blandly, keeping her eyes down and listening as he let out another seething breath. She could feel a warm wetness through the thick toweling material she was holding firmly over his leg - how she hoped for Doctor McCoy to be finished with his previous patient soon and come over swiftly to remove the small - yet deadly sphere of iron lodged in Henri's leg. Maybe it was because she knew him and knew that he had a wife and child at home waiting for him. The last thing she wanted was to have to tell Mercy that she was nursing her much-loved husband as he bled to death.

At that thought, Rogue looked up to see if Doctor McCoy was any closer to reaching his next patient - and to her relief, he appeared to be walking briskly in her direction, flanked by several senior nurses - they're aprons stained with rouge - a sheet covered body, just visible behind their increasing masses.

"Thank you nurse, we will take over from here," Doctor McCoy announced proficiently as he reached her side. Rogue gladly stepped out of the way so that the good doctor could get to work, glancing to Henri before she left to give him a encouraging smile and a slight nod of her head as a sign that she would see him shortly, to which Henri returned the gesture with gratitude.

Upon seeing that Henri was in good hands and that there was little more she could do to help him, Rogue made a direct movement toward the doors leading outside the building - wiping the sticky sweat from her brow with the edge of her apron as the sodden stench of the hospital seemed to become stronger as she stepped out from behind the screen parting the two areas of the hospital - deliberately avoiding eye contact with any of the other nurses as she made her bid for fresh air.

Making it outside, the summer sun hit her like a scorching furnace, the vivid intensity making her squint her eyes from the midday light - allowing herself to take several deep, starving breaths of the clean air to clear her lungs from the dank infection-ridden flavor inside.

Feeling herself more rejuvenated, Rogue took in her surroundings. Hundreds, maybe thousands of soldiers littered the ground around the hospital building - literally making the landscape in her view look like a sea of blue stretching out as far as she could see. They were resting here before moving on to they're next crusade - taking a respite from the recent defeat further north. A canvas tent had been erected just before the infirmary entrance to accommodate for the rest of the injured military who could not be spared a bed inside - protecting them from the unforgiving rays lighting the land around them.

But Rogue was not out here to continue with her charity, no - it had occurred to her that if Henri was inside - then, maybe - maybe Remy could be here. Out there amongst the sea of Confederate blue. Henri had not mentioned anything of his younger brother - making Rogue inquisitive as to what had happened to him. But she was sure he was here and she knew he was alive, something in her heart told her that he was and she was more inclined to believe her heart more than ever. The very possibility that he might be here, excited something within her - sent butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She needed to see him. He had to be here.

With a determined step, Rogue headed straight for the canvas-outdoor ward - searching every face for the one she was looking for. It was like a deja-vu experience for her, taking her back to her first week in the Virginia based hospital. She kept walking - passing through row, upon row - her heart slightly lifted at not finding him hurt, yet deflated at not discovering him at her first port of call.

Nothing, not even a single resemblance to the man she was searching for. But she wouldn't give up, not now - she could feel it - he was here, some place - if only she knew who was in his regiment, maybe then she would be able to . . . no, there was no point thinking like that. Carrying on, she began to find herself feeling disorientated with so many bodies dressed the same, standing the same, talking the same - it felt like she were walking around in circles - and then she heard a voice that could only belong to one person. Her heart skipped a beat as she rushed toward the voice.

"Colonel Logan? Colonel James Logan?" Rogue questioned unrelentingly as the short, hairy and if possible - more gruff-looking - man turned around to the enquiring nurse - a cigar half hanging from his mouth, unlit. His hair still held in that odd fashion and black as the night sky with eyes so icy they could freeze a person with one stare.

"Yeah, that's me darlin'" He gabbled with the cigar - looking her up and down with curious recognition.

"Suh, ah'm lookin' for someone who was in yoah regiment . . . " Rogue began, but was soon interrupted as the man before her spoke up.

"I remember you . . . Louisiana right? Gal with the 'free' mouth" He questioned idly, removing the cigar from his lips. Rogue bristled at his sweeping statement, but carried on regardless.

"Ah'm lookin' for Private LeBeau?" She tried again.

"LeBeau eh? I think he's back inside bein' treated . . ." Logan started.

"No . . . his brothah - Remy LeBeau?" Her eyes glistened a bit at the mention of his name, silently hoping.

"Oh, him . . . caused enough trouble since he joined . . . over there with the rest o' them" He mumbled, pointing in a general direction toward the masses of Confederate soldiers. Taking a breath, Rogue headed into the throng - picking her way around the un-animated, fatigued men - and then she saw him. Sat on the ground, his dark hair longer than when she had last seen him - it didn't look like he'd shaved for a good week or so and he was definitely thinner.

For a few awkward moments, Rogue didn't know what to do with herself. All she could do was stand there in astounded awe, taking in his exhausted appearance - from a distance, he looked like an entirely different man altogether in comparison to the image she carried with her always - but it was him. Unclean, his attire bloodied some - but it was most undeniably him. She tread closer, breaking just a few feet from where he rested.

"Remy?" Her voice sounded fragile, but somehow he heard her and the moment she looked into those deep eyes that she had missed so much, her heart could have exploded into a million pieces.

"Rogue . . .?" His voice was scratchy as he stood up slowly, his face presenting the evident surprise at seeing her there. Without a second thought, Rogue found herself rushing toward him and falling into his strong arms, sensing herself being crushed against his chest in that fiercely strong embrace and devoid of any hesitation in her mind, leant up and kissed him softly before he could say another word.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews everyone!**

**So, until chapter 18 . . .**


	18. Parting

**_Enjoy!_**

Chapter Eighteen - (Virginia, Mid-September-October, 1862)

She let him hold her and she held him just as vigorously for the most tender, yet painstakingly brief time. Their kiss was short, but intensely sweet and they would not let go of the other in fear of losing what preciousness had just been shared between them.

Rogue dug her fingers tighter into the fabric of his muddied uniform, her head resting perfectly under his chin and against his chest - feeling frighteningly secure and protected within his embrace. All the sound from the military camp surrounding their molded figures all but drowned away, leaving just them in their peaceful rendezvous. Rogue kept her eyes shut to keep from drifting back into reality; she didn't want this moment to ever end. Her mind clearing like the first rain of a storm does to a humid climate, refreshing the air from its previously sticky complexity - but eventually, she felt her fingers quietly uncurl, automatically releasing Remy's uniform from her passion-filled grip. Their bodies moving mere centimeters away from the other, yet the space felt like a gaping canyon - her body instantly feeling alone once again, her skin tingling from where he had held her, the imprint of his touch barely leaving a trace and drifting away into nothingness - and then Rogue opened her eyes to the world once again and the moment was over.

"Rogue, chérie . . . what ar' y' doin' ere?" Remy questioned in sheer bewilderment, his features varying between absolute astonishment and untold happiness - his hands still resting gently on her upper arms, allowing his gaze to slide over her in search of an answer.

"Ah told ya not ta call meh thaht" She berated him lightly, a small smile tugging at her lips. Oh, how she had missed his voice and even that darned endearment he insisted on bestowing upon her.

Rogue observed quietly as he raked his eyes over her uniform, before a look of visible realization took place upon his features.

"Y're a nurse . . .?" The question hung thick in the air for a good, few blank seconds before Rogue nodded her head softly in affirmation. She felt his hands drop from slowly from her arms and she felt peculiarly cold, a chill settling into where his hands had been despite the sweaty, summer humidity stagnating in the air around them.

"Rogue . . ." He began, his voice taking on an almost chiding manner - a tone that Rogue was only ever used to hearing from her Mother and even then, it had never done anything to bring her into line. Her eyes narrowed.

"No Remy. You got ta do yoah bit and ah'm doin' mahne. Ah may not beh able ta go gallavantin' off inta battle, but ah can clean up th' mess y'all leave behind an' if thahts all ah can do . . . then so be it" Remy merely looked at her incredulously, his own eyes narrowing down at the burning emerald depths glaring into his own defiantly.

"Chére, y' don't need t' b' ere. Y' got no reason t' b'ere" He reasoned to her, his head tilting just a little to the side to catch her gaze as she looked away in aggravation, sighing in frustration - her arms crossing insolently over her chest.

"The difference is thaht ah want ta be heah. Ah don't want ta sit back and let othah people fight foh meh!" Her voice remained flat, but unyielding.

"Mon Dieu! Y' s' stubborn girl!" Remy raised his voice, his hands waving off animatedly in frustration.

"So whaht if ah am? Ah made thaht decision, just as you did!" Rogue's own tone harshening defensively, keeping her eyes firmly set on his face - watching every twinge in his facial muscles as he fought with the obvious frustration directed at her.

"I didn't hav' a choice Anna - I had t' come 'ere!" The outburst of her real name throwing an uncomfortable silence between them as they both equally tried to stare the other down into submission.

"We always have a choice" Her voice was lowered, yet compelling. Her final words leaving an indentation in what had passed between them - with a small, barely audible sigh she turned away from him and began to walk sternly back to the infirmary building. She had a job to do after all, which was the reason she came here and at the same time, the very reason she would not be pushed into submission by him - despite his apparent distaste for her effort.

* * *

The remainder of the day passed hastily for Rogue, who was kept on her toes with her nursing. The light drawing into darkness as it always did and her shift finishing with her exhaustion unfailingly - yet her thoughts were preoccupied by one particular thing, or person to be more precise. Her emotions twisting drastically from unwavering irritation to pure adulation. The night spent in the nurses quarters consisted of staring achingly out into the cavernous, ebony sky from her cot by the single window in the long dorm room - listening tranquilly to the nocturnal goings on of the natural world whilst she tortured herself mercilessly with what had been said earlier in the day.

She observed silently as the first rays of light began to peak over the dewy horizon, creating a mish-mash of pinks and oranges and coloring the sponge like clouds that scattered in the air. With the beginning of a new day literally in her line of vision, Rogue took a new sheet of paper, borrowing a quill and ink from one of her slumbering neighbors and let her heart and conscience write her words to her Mother and Kurt. How and why she had acted so selfishly, she didn't know why. Leaving them in the lurch, while she galloped off into the unknown - enticing them to worry for her so that she could do her own will without their opposition was unfair to say the least - and with the outflow of her apology on the once blank parchment, came a distinctive release of some kind.

* * *

"Hello Henri. How are ya feelin'?" Rogue asked cheerfully as she stepped up beside him and handed him a cup of water, which he took appreciatively.

"Much bett'r t'ank y'" The hospitalized man replied, taking a sip from the much needed beverage she had just given him.

"Ah heard thaht yoah bein' sent home" She stated, more than asked whilst taking a quick look at the bandaging around his leg to ensure that all was doing well for the time being.

"Oui. In a few days hopefully. Dieu! It will b' so good t' see Mercy an' Amélie again - it been so long, they might not recognize m'" He joked, though he was obviously enjoying the prospect of seeing his wife and daughter again soon.

"Oh, ah'm sure they will. Would ya mind passin' on a lettah to mah Mothah when ya get theah? It's jus' with th' post bein' th' way it is . . . it might beh quickah if you took it" She rambled, a little embarrassed at the possibility of sounding more preoccupied with the posting of her letter, than his reason to be buoyant.

"Oui, o' course" Henri accepted her request courteously, to which Rogue thanked him.

"Remy was in 'ere earlier lookin' f' y'. I t'ink he want'd t' say goodbye before they leave dis mornin'" He casually slipped in before she left his bedside, a knowing look on his face causing Rogue to blush a little at the inclination.

"Theah leavin' already?" She inquired with some surprise to which Henri confirmed that the regiments were indeed preparing to move out that very morning. Quickly thanking Henri, Rogue made her way swiftly out of the hospital and out into the hordes of soldiers standing around, preparing themselves for they're next relocation.

Not letting the activity of the men deter her, Rogue headed straight for where she had found Remy only the day before, hastily skipping around those in her path for her desired destination - hoping that he would be right where she had left him yesterday. Luck was apparently on her side today, as she rounded yet another body and let her eyes fall on his form as he slung his rifle over his shoulder - lifting his own eyes as though he knew he were being watched and catching sight of her standing before him. Without saying anything, they stepped toward each other - stopping just a few inches before contact.

The silence was deafening. Rogue could hear her heartbeat louder than her own breathing and her lips parted in readiness to disclose something, anything - but she could not think what to say. The slight breeze in the air, caught at her bangs that had come loose throughout the morning - blowing them wildly over her eyes and whipping the side of her face abrasively - though she chose to ignore it and kept her focus on the man before her.

"You leavin'?" She asked quietly. He nodded in reply.

"I was lookin' f' y' . . . " He let the statement hang.

"Ah know" and just like that, the anger fell away into oblivion.

"Do y' want m' t write?" For some reason, he sounded unsure. Rogue shook her head - there was no point in writing, she doubted she would ever get receive his letters, especially since both of them could change location at any instant from this moment on. She surveyed silently as he raised his hand to her face and gently moved the strands of windswept hair from her eyes, tucking them softly behind her ear. Her eyes searching his own, unconsciously tracing every feature and storing each memory where she could not forget.

"Ah'll miss ya swamp rat" Her tone was good-humored, but the melancholy in her face told a different story. He smiled at the long forgotten endearment and closed the short distance between them, taking her in his arms once again.

"And I y', mon riv'r rat" And with those last few words, kissed her tenderly.

**_So, they have been seperated again . . . oh well, maybe I should just kill them both off !_**

**_Actually, thats probably not a good idea because I have the feeling some of you guys might hunt me down me if I did that - LOL!_**

**_Anyways, thank you for all the lovely reviews everybody. I love hearing from you!_**

**_So, until chapter nineteen . . ._**


	19. Subsistence

Chapter Nineteen - (Gettysburg, Pennsylvania, First-Quarter July, 1863)

If someone had told her this time two years previously that she would be laboring away, attending to thousands of wounded men in the midst of a nation wide crusade in the name of protecting they're way of life and that of they're families name - Rogue possibly would have told the news bearer to get back on they're high horse and ride merrily back to wherever they had came.

As the state of affairs stood however, war had indeed engulfed the country in none-to spectacular fashion - even in its separation - and she had volunteered herself nobly to the cause of nurse, surgical assistant and caregiver.

Is this what blood, gore and horrific scenes of suffering do to a person? She speculated absent-mindedly. Questioning oneself to what could be or might have happened had certain aspects of the truth been removed? Was this the final step toward absolute and utter insanity? Or had she merely become so familiarized to severed limbs and internal appendages exhibited for the world to see, surrounded in ankle deep tarns of blood - that she no longer felt the need to purge herself after every shift in the hospital-come-slaughterhouse. Numbness was what took over now. Numbness and contemplations of what could have been.

"Nurse! Your assistance, please!" Came an authoritative tone, liberating Rogue from her conclusive stages into the ranks of cerebral incapacity and throwing her back into the world of that anyone still able to feel correctly, could only depict candidly as hell.

Oh yes, the great battle of Gettysburg had seen her transferred and relocated temporarily from her station in Virginia to the front line make-shift hospital, constructed of mere canvas tents held high in the dry, crumbling mud beneath - by simply made wooden posts, timbered from the surrounding woods.

The constant, unremitting pounding of field guns and canons blasting the fractured terrain into a million of other places a mile or so away, did little to ease the tension of anybody present. As far as she knew, the Union was at the advantage and taking into account this un-earthly clash had begun from an accidental encounter of the two opposing sides - perhaps she should have been more bothered than she actually was.

Coming to her senses, Rogue hurried over quickly to where she had been called to and without a second thought held her hands firmly onto a bleeding boy's intestine. Her lack of feeling had become such, that even the cries and screams of agony and perpetual torment did not strike her heart as it used to and the boy, whose organ she was preventing from falling out of his body, did not scream anymore as another of her colleagues placed a heavily dosed cloth of chloroform over his nose and mouth and he soon drifted from consciousness.

"Hold that damned intestine tighter!" The surgeon barked at her boorishly. It amazed her how many of the surgeons and upper ranks of the military were so resistant against allowing women to have anything to do with the war effort. Considering all men were required to be out on the battlefield, you would have thought that they would be obliged and grateful for any assistance they could get. But, no - class and sex still stood as a withstanding obstacle, even in times of desperation. If anything, she did miss her dear Doctor McCoy back in Virginia. Best doctor she had ever seen, the ones here on the field were too hardened and de-sensitized now.

But then, so was she. Her eyes and limbs felt so fatigued, a good nights sleep would do her the world of good - but then, who was she to complain when faced against soldiers in the same position.

Without her notice, she felt a rough sheet pulled across the backs of her hands and she automatically moved them from were they had been rested on the soft, warm chain of human tissue and watched as her pupils came back into focus - the sheet pulled tautly over the boys face. Nothing. Not even a tingle of empathy.

"Perhaps you would be of more use someplace else" A superior nurse suggested, none too subtly to her.

"Ah'm sorry. Yes Ma'am" Rogue nodded curtly in apology for her apparent absent mindedness.

"Find your self a replacement quickly and stay focused" The matron instructed before marching off to her next patient. Rogue sighed inwardly and made her way out of the canvas made infirmary. In hindsight, she really was an atrocious nurse. Compared to the likes of some of the truly dedicated women around her, she really was below standard.

Finding a replacement for her absence, the other nurse hastily filled her in on what was conspiring in the theatre of war beyond and in the 'wards'. The news, to be frank wasn't exactly what she was hoping to hear - from what her comrade had heard, the Union army was pushing their soldiers back swiftly, ruthlessly and successfully. If things carried on the way they were going, it wouldn't be too long before they themselves were high-tailing it back to Virginia. Wishing each other a quick good luck, the two nurses separated. Rogue looked down at her hands, still stained an unsightly shade of red and felt the bile rise up her throat, but it got no further before she grabbed a damp towel in the nurses wash basin and scrubbed her fingers and palms until they were raw pink and she felt satisfied that there was no longer the taint of someone else's life on her.  
After drying off her now flushed hands, she wiped away a piece of hair that had stuck to her forehead from the sticky July humidity, reminding her of the already stale, bodily air, mixed with the smoke from the battlefield around her.

Taking a brief breath to converge herself, she turned and commenced her work. In all honesty, it was almost as bad out here with the recuperating patients as it was with the ones fresh from the battle. Back there, it was all blood, organs and screaming. Out here, it was all blood, organs, screaming and infection. It was no lie, that more the half the men in the long, stuffy shelter she was currently working in - would die, not from they're wounds - but from the infection and disease that would spread into them. The worst part was there was little to nothing that anyone could do about it.

Progressing along, she suddenly felt a hint of familiarity reach into her - hearing her own heart beat stridently as though it had not done so for a very long time - even her breaths constricted just a little and raising her head she turned to her other side and saw, barely - a face that she had longed to see for almost a year now.

His eyes were closed, though she could see his chest moving up and down in progressive rhythm, telling her that he was merely resting and she found herself swallowing a dry throat in anticipation. Rogue walked silently to his bedside, almost not believing that it was him. The handsome features that she had first seen two and a half years ago seemed drowned in this place. Had it really been that long since that last kiss, before he had marched off into battle yet again?

"Remy?" Her voice was husky and quiet, as though she did not dare suppose that he was right there before her very eyes. His own, opened swiftly at the call of his name and they instantly met with her own, jaded irises.

"Rogue, Cherie . . ." His own voice was rough and cracked, but at the first hint of recognition she flung herself at him, kneeling on the ground beside his cot and resting her head on his chest, while her other arm reached up to his shoulder, his own arm going around her instantaneously, at this Rogue immediately felt . . . at home and safe. A sensation she had not felt since she were a small girl in the bliss full ignorance of childhood. Her arm tightened around his shoulder, emitting a slight hiss from Remy - at his discomfort she lifted her head and for the first time since discovering him, she noticed his arm bandaged and in a standard military sling, while his face bore a dressing bound around his head and slanted to cover the side of his left eye.

"Oh mah Lord! Are you alraght?" She cried in shock at seeing him in such a beaten state, though he instantly smirked at her evident concern over his welfare.

"Oui, de doc already patched m' up - s' jus' a scratch. Side's, since when 'av y' cared so much about 'm?" He goaded, obviously pleased to see the girl that had crammed his every dream and waking moment since the day they met - but still, he couldn't resist teasing her at such an opportunity. It may not have been the time, or the place to carry out such joking, light hearted banter. But for the two of them, it felt like a release in a place full of anger and death.

At his careless remark, Rogue shoved him in the arm in reprimand - again receiving a muffled groan and hiss at the abuse.

"Just a scratch huh? Ah thought ah told ya not ta go an' act all heroic or anythin' an' now ah see ya all bandaged up! Whut am ah supposed ta do with ya Cajun?" She replied not seriously, to which he smiled mischievously, raising a hint of the same emotion on her own lips as her heart began to fill with warmth and the feelings that had long been absent, returned to her soul.

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter - I know it was a long time ago, but thanks all the same. And a big thank you to UltimateGammy91 for getting my ass back into gear! _**


	20. Finale

**_Right, this is the final chapter of 'Tale From The South' - and I apologize profusely to everyone for the long wait. I really hope it works with the rest of the story. So enjoy! And leave a review if you feel so inclined. Peace!_**

**Chapter Twenty - May 1865**

"_Into a ward of whitewashed walls_

_Where the dead and the dying lay -_

_Wounded with bayonets, shells and balls -_

_Somebody's darling was borne one day._

_Somebody's darling! So young and so brave!_

_Wearing still on his pale, sweet face -_

_Soon to be hid by the dust of the grave -_

_The lingering light of his boyhood's grace."_

The war was over. Rogue could hardly believe it after so many years - so much precious time spent on killing and fighting for the greater cause. She really wasn't too sure what the greater cause was in the first place, let alone now after all this.

Her homeland was a changed place now, for better or worse only time would tell - but Rogue was entirely certain in one thing, that she was not the same person as she had been five years ago. She had been nineteen then, puerile and full of aspiration, driven wholly by youthful spirit. Now she was a young woman, tainted by death and destruction. She had seen and experienced too much of war to ever go back to the carelessness of childhood and part of her missed that sorely.

But in her heart she could still feel her younger self stirring around, fighting for freedom - but suppressed, by age and experience never to be fully re-awakened again and to never be able to go back was the ultimate sacrifice.

But it was over now. Rogue remembered clearly in her mind when the plump, elderly guard had clambered up onto a table in the center of the ward and announced raspingly from his cigar stained lungs

"General Lee has surrendered. The war is over" and she recalled vividly the faintness that had swept over her entire body and then the huge sense of relief that had followed.

The silence had been deafening after the announcement. Nobody stirred or moved a muscle, nobody seemed to care and Rogue didn't blame them. They were tired. Everybody was sick and tired and nobody could even muster up the strength to have any kind of opinion on the matter.

Of course, she knew that years from now every person in that ward who lived would blaspheme the surrender till they were blew in the face or finally crossed over due to old age, but right then she had suspected that all the men lying on the rickety camp beds or on the floor on a sack, wrapped in torn material from their own uniforms - for the entire Confederacy had long run out of bandages, medicines and near enough every medical appliance they needed - and the small ratio of doctors and nurses, had felt exactly the same as she. Overwhelming relief.

But more shockingly, was the news that President Abraham Lincoln was assassinated less than a week after Lee's surrender. "Shot straight in the head! Good riddance to him!" was a fellow nurse's view on his death. Unfortunately for Lincoln, that seemed to be concise opinion across the whole of the ex-confederacy. His death, for their toil and the inconvenience of having to go to war.

It was a narrow-minded view, but it seemed to serve well as a revenge backlash for the embittered members of the old south.

In all honesty, Rogue couldn't have cared a fig about the death of President Lincoln. She was anxious to be home, to be away from everything 'back there'. Far, far away from the blood, the bullets, the shells, the sickness, the carnage, the old veterans who would never give up. Oh yes, it had only been a week or so since the final stubborn Confederate ranks had surrendered to Union rule. It would not have bothered her so much if she had not had to stay behind and clean them up after they're pointless provoking attacks on their now ex-enemies – in fact, it would have made her proud. For she was still a Southerner, born and bred and she would die one as well.

That pride she had started with, as had everyone around her had was still there deep down. But now, it was just softened – perhaps hurt or damaged in some of the men's cases. They seemed to take it harder than the women, she had noticed. But then, perhaps that was just the difference between men and women.

Men live for power and war. They want to fight and destroy and be victorious and have everything their way. That's what Remy had told her when she had just blurted out the question during a fit of frustration, before he'd been sent back to the front line again.

The very thought of him made Rogue smile just a little. She had sat with him whenever she could during the few days he was at the camp and they had talked and laughed and been themselves for the first time, in what seemed like a decade. He knew her, seemed to understand her like no-one she had ever known. And what made it all even more unnerving to her, was that despite all of her many obvious flaws – Remy just accepted her. He had never held back from telling her when she acted like a spoilt child or when she was wrong or even from laughing at her when one of her fiery outbursts were so inexplicably funny to him.

That was what she had decided, made them good for each other. He had broken through to her and not backed away from whatever insult or frosty remark she had thrown his way and she had not given into him and would not be dominated - which was what he had told her, were one of her many more 'charming' qualities.

She had known there and then that she never wanted to spend another moment away from him again and when she had gone to tell him that, he had simply and ever so gently put his fingers to her parted lips and shook his head.

At first she had felt confused and a little hurt by the unexplained gesture, but then she had come to understand why he didn't want her to say that or anything that would sound like a declaration of affection that could tempt an impending fate. They both knew how each other felt without needing words to explain and for once she was willing to agree with him on that.

It had been nearly two years since she had last seen or heard from Remy. All she could remember was saying goodbye on a warm July dawn in 1863 and watching silently as he and the rest of his troop moved out of the camp. From that day on she had asked every officer or mentally sane soldier who crossed her path if they had any news of him, but to no avail – she knew nothing.

For all she knew, he could be . . . no, she would not think of that. Instead, Rogue turned her attention back to the scenery passing by the window from inside the train she had put herself on that morning bound for Atlanta and then a change of train onto Savannah.

Rogue observed silently as the red, earthy hills of Georgia rolled by and stopped herself from scrunching her eyes when the sight of the charred remains of once glorious antebellum mansions came into view – what had happened to her childhood home she wondered. Had it shared the same fate as these homes? Had Mississippi been burnt and up-turned as the other states had?

Or when she spotted scraggly, emaciated soldiers – sometimes in groups or more often than not, alone – making they're way home alongside the railway tracks and she secretly hoped that home was not too far away for them now. Every one of them made her want to think of Remy, but she would not do it to herself. She would not torture herself with thoughts and situations which may or may not have happened.

Her thoughts returned to Savannah. She had sent on a letter to the Pryde's residence in Savannah announcing her arrival just a week ago and hoped that it had been received. As far as she knew the house was still standing and many of the cities residents had returned after it had been captured just before Christmas the year before. Rogue just hoped that the Pryde's and her Mother and brother were all unscathed.

Oh her Mother. Rogue knew she was in for a stern telling off when she did finally come face to face with the formidable Raven Darkholme – that was if she would even speak to her – and what would her Mother think when she saw her? Rogue had done her best to look good, but it was plainly obvious to see that she had lost a lot of weight and was not in the best of health. But then she supposed, with food as rare as it was during the war – the way she looked should be the least of her Mother's worries.

And Kurt, what would she say to him. Would he be able to forgive her for just abandoning her family in the midst of conflict? Did he escape conscription? But she knew the time for regrets was over. It was all about forgiveness and reconstruction now, re-building their lives to some semblance of what it was and surviving another one of life's endless tests.

* * *

The train rolled slowly into Savannah late in the afternoon and Rogue stepped tepidly onto the platform avoiding the many passengers rushing onto and off from the train. She raised her head and stretched her neck in a vain attempt to find out where exactly the nearest exit into the town was. She would have to walk to the house in town as she had next to nothing in money left.

"Rogue!" the surprise of hearing her childhood nickname struck her with such ferocity that she stopped mid-step and was nearly knocked over by the trail of bodies behind her. Turning to see who had called her, she immediately saw her beloved Kurt's smile beaming at her from across the platform and with all her strength pushed through the crowds until she felt someone tug her hand forward and she was instantly pulled into an embrace.

"Oh mah Gahd Kurt! Ah didn't think you'd be heah!" Rogue found herself saying to him, feeling more like the child she used to be in his arms, her chin just reaching over his shoulder from where he had grown over the past years.

"Of course I would be here. Why wouldn't I?" She heard him say. He let go of her and both took a step back to look at the other for the first time in would have been three years. He was most certainly taller and had lost the sinewy awkwardness most teenage boys have, she could see a slight shaving rash on his cheek and had to stop herself from going to tease him about doing exactly what he was supposed to do – grow up.

With a simple smile, Kurt took the small holdall bag she had bought with her and led her outside the station and helped her into an open-top buggy, took the reins and clucked for the speckled horse to move on.

"How is Momma?" Rogue asked quietly. Finding herself astounded to see so many unwounded, regular walking, talking people bustling through the streets. It was a far cry from what she had been used to seeing.

"She's fine. She was very upset when you left, even more so when we got your letter a few days ago, that you were coming home" He relayed to her. She could feel him taking quick glances at her while he was driving the buggy.

"Ah didn't mean ta upset her" was her feeble answer. How was it that Kurt could always make her feel bad about things she didn't want to feel bad about.

"Oh Rogue! You are so stupid sometimes! You do things for yourself and don't think about how anyone else feels! I'm proud of you Rogue, but . . but, your so selfish!" Kurt finished his mini tirade resolutely, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. He had grown up. This wasn't the Kurt she left three years ago. Gone was the gawky fear of his elder sibling, he was protective now and perhaps still a little angry at her. But he was still her brother and she loved him and would make it up to him somehow.

"I joined not long after you left . . ." He began softly. She waited for him to continue.

"Just after I turned eighteen. Went over to Tennessee for a while, but then they moved us back to Atlanta. Once Lee surrendered, everyone just gave up and went home". It hung like stale air over them. He was just like her, he had wanted to fight only he had gone about it the right way. Gently she placed her hand on his arm and looked at him.

"Ah'm sorry. Ah really am" He smiled at her then and took the reins in one hand and covered hers with his. That's all he wanted to hear.

* * *

Not long after, the buggy drew up outside the baronial town house. Rogue noticed a few faces peer through the first floor window and once Kurt had secured the small carriage and helped her down, she heard the front door to the slightly battered house swing open and within seconds was crushed against her mother.

"Anna! Oh my darling daughter!" Raven's muffled cries could just be heard over her shoulder.

" Ah'm sorry Momma" Rogue hugged her back and quickly wiped away a tear with the back of her hand. Suddenly Raven let go of her and put one hand on her shoulder.

"What will I do with you Anna Marie Darkholme? I swear if you ever do anything like this again I'll have you locked away!" Her Mother began. Rogue just shook her head and smiled. This was Raven's way, she would lay down the consequences of your actions before you, but even she knew that nothing would ever stop her headstrong daughter from doing what she wanted.

Soon after she greeted Owen and Priscilla Pryde, Ororo who had followed them faithfully from Mississippi and now under Union rule had accepted paid employment from Raven and finally Kitty, who almost choked the life out of her. Although she had missed Henri, Mercy and their daughter Amelie, who had returned to New Orleans a few weeks ago to help re initiate the LeBeau family business.

Further more to her surprise, Kurt and Kitty had become engaged at long last and were to be married a few months from now and for the first time since before her Father had died, Rogue felt a surge of unfaltering hope for the future. Life would rebuild itself, no matter what and Kurt and Kitty's engagement was a sure sign of that and she felt herself feel very happy for them.

* * *

A few days passed and Rogue found herself settling back into a normal routine very easily. She hadn't realized how tired she was and almost slept right through till supper on her first full day back in Savannah, of which her Mother left her to, much to her stupor.

But her sleeping was disturbed. When she had been nursing, she had been free of dreams for she had been so tired that any sleep she did get was almost coma like. But now, now her sleep was interrupted. Sometimes it was just flashes of blood and faces, but mostly she was looking for something or someone and Rogue knew exactly who it was she was searching for.

The last anyone had heard from Remy was Henri, who had received a letter a month or so ago – although it had been dated long before it had been received. But since then, nothing had been heard about him or his whereabouts. As far as Rogue was concerned, not knowing was far worse than actually knowing if something had happened to him. How torturous would it be to be left in the lurch like that and then she remembered, she'd done the exact same thing to her family.

Today she sat upstairs in her bedroom by the large window that looked out on the street outside. A book lie in her lap, the page only half read as she gazed outside – observing in silence as people went about they're daily business, completely unaware of her watchful eye.

She would be twenty four in just a few months. To many of the old class southerners, that would almost be considered perpetual spinsterhood. She didn't care, she never had. There were other things to be seen and accomplished in the world than just an advantageous marriage. Besides, she thought sullenly, there was only one man she had ever come close to consider marrying and she didn't even know if he was still alive.

Rogue sighed to herself. The waiting wasn't fair.

Suddenly, she felt her heart skip a beat as her eyes latched onto a tall figure walking slowly down the street toward the house. She stood up from her chair, allowing the book to slip from her lap and barely hearing it as it dropped to the floor.

Was it him? She could hardly breathe with anticipation. It was the same dark hair and even after all these years there was still that appallingly infuriating cocksure walk of his – if only he would look up so she could be sure, it had to be him – it had to be! And then he looked up at the house and she almost caught her knees buckling with shock and all of a sudden she found herself racing from the room, down the stairs, fighting her way out from the heavy wooden door, evading the staggering people in the street and finally crashing into his awaiting arms and wrapping hers tightly around his neck.

She could feel herself crushed against his chest and she scrunched up her eyes tightly, feeling hot tears burning and threatening to spill from the corners of her eyes. She didn't want to cry, she had never been so alleviated and happy all at the same time.

"Ah cain't believe yoah really heah" Rogue whispered, barely audibly. She felt him chuckle a little, a rumble like feeling coursing through him and she knew he was smirking at her.

"Is dat all y' got t' say t' me chérie aft'r all dis time?" She could hear the slight smile in his words, muffled as they were into her hair. She opened her eyes and felt a tear escape from one eye and roll down her cheek. If she hadn't been so elated at this moment, she might have felt like one of those hapless, novel like damsels – but she hardly noticed.

"Well, whaht do yah want meh ta say? Thaht ah missed ya lahke crazy" She joked back as he released her just enough to look at her properly and frowned when he noticed the tear stain on her cheek.

"Mebbe, it would b' a novel approach f'r y' neh?" Remy retorted, smiling warmly at her, taking in every curve of her face.

"Do ah have ta answah thaht?" She replied cheekily to him, cocking her head slightly to one side with a smirk, enjoying the closeness between them and the feeling of his arms around her.

"Oui!" He grinned back at her, mirroring her head pose.

"Lord! Remy! You haven't changed one li'l bit have ya?" Rogue admonished lightly, shaking her head softly. The faltering smile on his lips didn't go unnoticed by her as she said her piece and his eyes dropped just a little from her gaze. Then he kissed her.

For once in her life, Rogue allowed herself to just go with the moment entirely and lost herself completely as his lips met hers tenderly. Her arms tightened around his neck and she felt her body push closer to his as he secured his arms around her. It was everything she had dreamed, everything she desired and everything she thought she had never needed in her life.

Taciturnly, their lips parted and Rogue opened her eyes ever so slightly to look up into his adoring face.

"Y' wouldn't hav' m' any ot'er way mon coeur" He whispered huskily to her, smirking down at her. Rogue simply smiled at the term of endearment and together they headed into the townhouse in order to announce Remy's return properly.

* * *

Later that evening after Remy had met and greeted his aunt Priscilla, uncle Owen and newly betrothed cousin Kitty, along with Rogue's mother, Raven and Kurt – and together had a celebratory meal in the grand houses dining room.

Rogue had to endure her Mother's insistent match-making when she was sat deliberately next to Remy at the table – which she did mind at all, except that she did not appreciate being looked at like a caged animal in a zoo - and tried to avoid at all costs to meet her Mothers vigilant eye – which proved particularly difficult when between courses, Remy took her hand in his under the table and squeezed it lightly. It was very pressing to keep the smile from her lips.

Soon afterward, the small group retired to the drawing room, with the veranda doors that led onto the large patio outside, swung wide open to allow the warm Spring air to circulate into the room. Together they talked and laughed about old times, Remy and Kurt told a few funny stories when pressed, from their days in the Confederate army – although it was easy to tell, that the images played in their minds were not as jovial as the stories they told.

Rogue did her best not to think of the true meaning's behind they're tales. She could only imagine what they had seen and she had a good enough idea from her own experiences. Who knew, maybe in time the horror would lessen some and one day it could just feel like a terribly bad dream that never really happened. She hoped it would be like that one day. Right now, it was still too raw – not just for her, but for everybody.

A while later, after a few rounds of cards and a brandy or two for the older women and gentleman – Rogue excused herself politely to get some air out on the veranda.

She made her way silently over to the railing that led out onto the patio a few steps below and leaned on the wrought iron bar. It was a clear night and the air had grown a little chillier now and unconsciously, she wrapped her arms around herself and rubbed her forearms lightly, until she felt a hand on her shoulder and leaned back into Remy, who had followed her out.

"Y' nev'r did answer m' question chérie" She heard him say quietly, his voice almost a deep rumble in the cool air. She smiled at his words. Of course, he had wanted to marry her and she had never given him an answer. No, she had wanted to wait until she knew what she wanted in her heart and by the time she had decided, the war had started and then she hadn't wanted to tempt fate until she knew that nothing would come between them – and that was now. There was nothing to separate them anymore.

Gently, she turned around to face him - noting the uncharacteristically serious look on his face and leant up and pressed her lips to his, her heart fluttering as she felt him kiss her back hungrily and his arms circle her comfortably.

"Does thaht answah yoah question?" She replied flirtatiously as she pulled away from the kiss ever so slightly. Remy lit into a smile and rested his forehead against hers, closing his eyes for just a moment. Rogue couldn't keep the grin from her lips.

"Oh mah Mothah will beh thrilled!" She heard herself laugh out to him and they chuckled together at the thought of Raven's reaction when she heard of her daughters engagement.

They looked at each other again and pressed their smiling lips together in a quick, tender kiss before taking the others hands and heading back into the drawing room, to tell the others of their plans for a blissfully happy future.

**_The End._**


End file.
